Nuevos sentimientos
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Leaf y Rojo comenzaran un nueva historia descubriendo sentimientos mutuos, donde los lazos de su relación en el WTP se fortalecerán aún más, también conocerán a los actuales campeones de las demás regiones y algo más.
1. Nuevos sentimientos

Bueno traigo este reeditado, quería probar este nuevo estilo y que más que con esta historia. Espero y les guste. No olviden comentar que les pareció, que les gustó y que no. Porque sin ustedes esta historia y yo, no somos nada. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Nuevos sentimientos.

La mañana era tranquila, más bien confortable en ciudad Verde, ahí una chica se encontraba apoyada de un árbol, mientras veía el cielo azulado de la mañana, esa chica era Leaf proveniente de pueblo Paleta, vecina de Rojo, el campeón de Kanto y de Verde, líder de gimnasio. La castaña de 17 años; Estaba sentada frente un árbol cerca del bosque Verde. Últimamente se sentía extraña, estaba confusa, cuando Rojo iba a verla para entrenar junto con Verde, se comportaba de manera tímida con él y a decir verdad ella nunca fue así, desde que inició su viaje por la región, siempre se mostraba decidida y nada o nadie, dejaba que la intimidara, sin embargo para la castaña, Rojo se había vuelto su amigo, su maestro, su hermano mayor –A pesar de que esa idea no le gustaba mucho–y alguien muy importante para ella, él tenía un tono de madurez que la atraía, le robaba suspiros y una que otra fantasía, sentía que su corazón se detenía cuando se acercaba o se iba, pero no sabía que era ¿A caso quería protegerlo? Y si fuera así ¿De qué? ¿De toda mujer que se le acercara?; Aunque era callado –eso fue cambiando cuando se conocieron– y algo despistado, ya que la labor de un campeón no es una tarea fácil, aunque también buscaba tiempo para sus amigos, tan atareado y despistado que es, que no se daba cuanta las insinuaciones que le hacía Misty o Erika, las tomaba como otras amigas en quién confiar.

"_¿Qué será de mí cuando él esté allá en Unova? Tendré que hacer más fuerte mi equipo, aún me debe aquella revancha, fue muy cruel conmigo" –_infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero en su mente. –_"A decir verdad, tengo un poco de miedo con su viaje… ¿Y si conoce otra chica? No quisiera que me hiciera a un lado y tener que ser su consoladora… yo quiero ser algo más que una simple amiga, pero él es muy despistado para darse cuenta de lo que siento. Acaso ¿Podría enamorarme de ti tranquilamente?_".

Una sombra le tapó aquellos rayos del astro rey, sacando de sus pensamientos a Leaf.

–Hasta que te encuentro, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el castaño preocupado.

– ¿Uh? Ro-rojo ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que te estabas alistando para tu viaje –contesto sorprendida a la llegada del chico, colorándose de un torno carmín su rostro.

–Tomaba un descanso, pero eso no es el tema, contesta mi pregunta –dijo serio acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–S-solo vine a… –se quedó callada, dejando más intrigado al castaño, no quitando aquella mirada fría y profunda característica de él. – ¡Pensar una estrategia de cómo derrotarte, sí eso!

–Vaya que quieres esa revancha, creo que si me sobrepasé esa vez, lo siento –se alejó para darle una sonrisa que le daba cuando hacía algo mal.

–Sí, fuiste muy malo conmigo y con mis pokémon –apretó sus manos y se los llevo a su cintura para después inflar de nuevo sus mejillas–. –Pero más conmigo –esto último lo susurro, volviendo a su posición anterior.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada… oye no me has contestado mi pregunta.

Rojo sacudió su cabeza y respondió.

–Bu… bueno, como vi que no estabas en tu casa, decidí buscarte –lo decía con falta de delicadeza, revolviendo a Leaf, ya que ella regularmente iba y lo buscaba.

–Supongo que querías despedirte de mí ¿no?

Volteó hacía la entrada del bosque. No quería que viera su rostro molesto y ruborizado.

–No, todo lo contrario.

– ¿Entonces? –acto seguido Rojo dio media vuelta, preocupándola.

–De nueva cuenta volteo, esta vez despreocupado con una sonrisa algo traviesa–. Tengo estos cupones que me gané en una rifa en ciudad Azulona y como no estaba Verde, decidí compartirlos contigo.

– ¿Desde cuándo hay rifas hay ahí? ¿Por qué pensaste en él primero después de mí? Por último ¿has estado libre y no me avisaste nada? –dijo indignada, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta, doblando su rodilla y una gran mueca puso en su rostro.

Comenzó a rascarse su cabeza por debajo de su gorra, para por fin tomar la palabra.

–Son muchas preguntas, despacio –contesto confundido. –A ver, primera, no sé, cuando fui habían ahí dos chicas en el último piso con una tómbola, participé y gané. Segunda, pues a pesar de nuestras diferencias es mi amigo, mi primer amigo, aunque no quiera aceptarlo y disculpa si te molestó eso.

La chica se apaciguó, sin embargo…

– ¿Yo? ¿¡C-cómo crees eso!? No me molestó en lo absoluto, no es como si me pusiera celosa o algo así –se dio cuenta de sus palabras y subió su tono de voz, alarmada–. No, no, no es como su hubiera sentido celos de ti alguna vez, digo, digo… –estaba balbuceando es cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo.

Rojo soltó una carcajada. No era la primera vez que Leaf actuaba de esa manera. Lo hacía con cosas insignificantes, solo porque mostraba más interés en ello y no en ella. Al principio pensaba que era broma o solo lo hacía por fastidiar, ya que no le mostraba mucha atención en ese entonces. Y, sin embargo aquellos dramas los toma como los celos de una hermana pequeña.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto indignada. Inesperadamente la acercó a él y la rodeó con sus brazos–. ¿Q-qué haces? Suéltame ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso?

–Eres tan tierna cuando te enojas… –Leaf subió su mirada, encontrándose de nueva cuenta con aquella mirada que tanto le fascinaba–. Perdóname, la próxima que vez que tenga tiempo libre serás la primera en enterarte. Lo prometo hermanita.

En verdad apreció ese momento hasta que el despistado de Rojo mencionó "hermanita". Lo apartó con sus dos manos, mandando al joven a un arbusto de ahí. Ella solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Nada. Vayamos a canjear los boletos, si tanto insistes. –dijo con cierta frialdad. Se encaminó hacia el centro Pokémon dejando atrás al castaño.

– ¿Huh? –se levantó del arbustito, corriendo hacía la chica–. "_¿Ahora qué hice?"_

Rojo encontró a la chica sentada en una de las mesas del centro pokémon. Se hallaba viendo el cristal del lugar mientras cruzaba sus brazos algo molesta. Rojo por su parte la observaba detenidamente, admiraba sin razón aparente aquellos ojos achocolatados, su ceño fruncido que era lo más tierno para él. Para resumir, aquel rostro, aquella chica que lo sacó de la soledad absoluta, que hizo ver al mundo de distintas formas y no solo la que él solo conocía. Se sentía agradecido por eso, sin embargo no sabía de qué manera. Las puertas del lugar azotaron. Sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño, volteo para observar quien entraba. Sin más eran las chicas del club de fans de ciudad Azafrán que se abalanzaron hacia él, que por alguna razón lo habían encontrado. Al parecer aquellas chicas estaban obsesionadas con él, lo llegaban acosar al lugar donde iba, excepto en el monte Plateado. Leaf no pudo no preocuparse, mas no quería que se diera cuenta que le importaba aquella situación, mirándolo solo de reojo ya en el suelo con cinco chicas. Eso en verdad le fastidiaba a ella, porque le quitaban tiempo con él, ya que pensaba que no solo por ser su mejor amiga –lo cual odia admitir– tenía un lugar asegurado para ella, tal vez y una ya había agarrado la delantera, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no era expresivo, solo con aquellas personas que le tiene afecto. Entonces ¿Por qué tanto miedo por parte de ella?

– ¿¡Pueden soltarme?! –grito el chico.

– No~ canturrearon al unísono.

– ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?

–Bueno si tanto quieres saber… -contesto una pelimorada con voz suave y haciéndole círculos en su pecho con su dedo–. –Supimos que habías regresado de nuevo a la civilización, lo cual nos alegró a todas nosotras, haciendo una investigación en toda Kanto de pies a cabeza, te encontramos en Azulona, vimos tu participación en aquel concurso. Celebramos como si también fuera nuestra victoria, ya que todas tus victoria son dignas de celebrarse, pero bueno. Entonces pensamos que canjearías tus boletos y decidimos venir para ver con quién lo harías.

–"Están locas" –pensó asustado–. Pues…

Se levantó abruptamente dejando confusas sus _fans_, para después dirigirse con Leaf, quien aún fingía mirar el vidrio para no prestarle atención a Rojo. Rojo agarró su brazo para llevarla al mostrador, sin antes aclarar algo con aquellas chicas. Leaf por su parte, no opuso resistencia alguna a pesar de su enojo con el castaño, aquel rostro se había tornado carmín, su corazón se aceleraba más y más y una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago le causo con ese agarre.

–Es con ella. La persona más importante para mí –las chicas se habían quedado boquiabiertas y Leaf… se le iluminó la mirada–. –Mi hermana…

Leaf de nueva cuenta lo empujó cruzándose de brazos, cayendo de nuevo. Las jóvenes se echaron a reír levemente, Rojo se levantó y comenzó a mirarla de manera preocupada, sin antes echar del lugar a sus obsesionadas admiradoras.

– ¿Podrían irse de una vez? Antes que llame a la policía la enfermera Joy por haberme espiado –dijo con tono frió.

Sin decir nada, salieron del lugar a todas prisas muy nerviosas. Sin antes lanzar una advertencia.

– ¡No nos rendiremos, algún día serás nuestro!

– ¡LARGUÉNSE! –grito Leaf en la entrada, ahuyentándolas, pues en el tono que lo dijo fue casi como la de un demonio.

Un aura negra la había cubierto y en mal momento Rojo decidió acercarse.

– ¡Eso fue ge…!

– ¡Cállate y canjea tus malditos boletos, antes de que me largué de aquí!

–E-está bien… ya voy.

El castaño fue a canjear sus dichosos boletos, que sin más ni menos era un 2 por 1 en la compra de un sándwich. Cuando Leaf vio lo que era, una gota de sudor recorrió su cabeza, había hecho un espectáculo frente de todos y peor aún se había ilusionado. Se sentía tonta por haber seguido al despistado, quería que la tierra se la tragara, para su mala suerte no había traído a Su Golem. Solo se recargó en la mesa donde lo esperaba, hundiendo su mirada en sus brazos.

– ¿Quieres uno? Supongo que con todo el alboroto, se te abrió el apetito ¿No? –lo observo sentado frente de ella con aquel sándwich sosteniéndolo, una parte de ella decía que era buena idea irse y que le fuera bien a donde fuera y otra que aprovecharía estar junto a él al menos este día. Había tomado una decisión.

– ¿De qué es? –pregunto aun escondiéndose de su mirada.

–De atún, los que más te gustan.

Lo agarró y sin decir nada se lo llevó a la boca, Rojo sonrió, para después hacer lo mismo. No le parecía extraño que cambiará de humor constante, sin embargo su mirada tan vivaz había desaparecido por un momento. Tenía que saber que estaba pasando con ella. Después de un rato comenzaron a platicar, él se disculpó por su falta de tacto con ella o más bien lo obligó y, así continuaron hasta que…

– ¿Y Pikachu? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?

–Otra vez y tus preguntas he, se quedó con mi madre porque según ella necesitan descansar y cariño lo cual ella les daría.

–Por algo lo habrá dicho.

– ¿Qué?

–Nada.

No tardó en pasar unos cuantos segundos para que se creara un silencio frío, sin amparo, sin sutileza para los dos. Recordó lo que se suponía tenía que hablar, volvió a mirarla, su mirada se encontraba apartada de él hasta que llamó su atención.

–O-oye –Volteó a verlo atenta con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Eso es lo que te pregunto ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Con qué? –pregunto confundida.

–Cuando te fui a buscar, estabas despistada, pensativa, inclusivo preocupada ¿Pasó algo?

Dio un gran suspiro.

–Problemas tontos, que tal vez no comprenderías.

–Tal vez si no me los cuentas, no lo entenderé.

–Si tanto quieres, lo haré –rodó los ojos.

La verdad era que dudaba si respondería a lo que sentía, lo cual veía poco verosímil.

Mintió.

–He decidido irme al igual que tú… -la vio sorprendido a su respuesta. Decidió callar. Dar sorpresas, le gustaba–. –A otra parte, lejos de aquí. No en Jhoto aún es muy cerca tal vez a Sinnoh o Hoenn, me estoy decidiendo más por Hoenn.

Un hueco en su pecho apareció, mejor dicho sintió. No se dio tiempo de razonar aquello, lo único que cavilaba era que su única amiga, compañera, hermana, confidente, no estaría más con él. Era inevitable sentir el vació, era extraño ese dolor ¿Era acaso que sentía algo más que una buena amistad de años? En esos momento no le importó la verdadera razón del porque ese sentimiento. Solo sabía que no quería que se fuera, porque en su interior decía que la necesitaba.

–No digas que igual que yo, regresaré a tomar mi lugar como campeón ¡¿Qué no piensas lo que vas a dejar?! Solo pensaste en ti, no consultaste nada con nadie…

–P-pero…

–No sé qué ganas con eso, piensa en tus padres, tu familia, tus pokémon… tus amigos.

Se sintió culpable al mentir, lo había malinterpretado todo, no se esperaba su reacción, ni si quiera ella había reaccionado de esa manera. Más que regaño, ella pudo sentir resentimiento por parte del castaño, ese no era Rojo. Se levantó de la mesa, sobre apoyando sus manos en la tabla, esto hizo tirarla en contra suya pegándose contra la mesa, tirado en el suelo aun consiente sin embargo muy lastimado y, para rematar el servilletero de metal que estaba ahí, golpeo su cabeza a tal punto que lo dejo inconsciente. En cambio Leaf recibió un pequeño rasguño en su pierna por parte de la base de metal.

– ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame! ¡Responde! ¡Ayuda! –lo movió sin reacción alguna.

–L-leaf… -fue lo último que pudo decir, desvaneciéndose en los brazos de ella y de su mirada.

El castaño despertó en medio del bosque Verde, ¿cuándo había entrado? Confundido observo su alrededor, se levantó y divago por el bosque en busca de personas o lo más importante: Leaf. Siguió su camino hasta encontrar una horda exagerada de Pikachu, por la cual fue perseguido hasta dirigirlo a un risco ¿desde cuándo se encontraba tal cosa? Sin remedio tuvo que saltar. Era una altura muy grande, en cualquier momento sabía que terminaría todo. Lo último que vio antes de aterrizar fue unas copas de árbol, con las cuales sintió pegarse con las ramas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, cuando no sucedió los abrió aliviado. Ella estaba ahí en aquel claro, de espaldas, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa ladina y su mirada tan resplandeciente. Rojo por su parte la miraba maravillado de su belleza, con dificultad podía hablar, cuando por fin intento decir algo, Leaf simplemente dijo "Adiós" y, se dirigió a unos arbustos llenos de luz, el muchacho corrió y corrió, la distancia se volvía más larga. Pudo observarla desapareciendo entre aquellas luces. Cuando llegó acercarse a los matorrales grito su nombre.

– ¡Leaf! –Grito, levantándose de golpe–. – ¿Dónde estoy?

Se tocó la cabeza por instinto, percatándose que un dolor estaba ahí. Lanzó un grito. Tan rápido como pudo la enfermera Joy llegó alertada y Leaf también entró a la habitación, ya que estaba sentada en un sillón en el pasillo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

– ¿Estás bien Rojo?

– No. Me duele la cabeza ¿Qué me pasó?

– ¿No te acuerdas?

– Le daré un analgésico. A pesar de que fue un golpe duro, fue bastante escandaloso, pero estará bien, sin consecuencia alguna –dijo entregándole un vaso con agua y una pastilla–. – Si pasa algo no dude en apretar ese botón que está a lado de la cama.

Asintió. Estaba por irse hasta que la castaña la llamó.

–Disculpe, ¿Cuándo podrá salir?

–Depende de cómo se encuentre el día mañana.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron a la respuesta de la enfermera–. –No puedo dejar pasar hasta mañana, tengo que ir a un importante torneo.

–Eso hubieras pensado antes de desquitarse con una de nuestras mesas.

Carcajeo nervioso.

–Lo siento, le prometo que le pagaré y, ¿Qué puedo hacer para irme ahorita? Necesito alistarme y ya.

– ¿Segura que no hay alguna forma?

– Si tanto lo desean… -tomó una pose pensativa–. –Toma estas pastillas si te sigue dando dolor de cabeza y, si se llega a poner grave, ve con un médico en donde sea tu torneo. Será mejor que se vayan sino, me sancionaran.

–Gracias –recibió por parte de la enfermera la caja de las pastillas.

–Mientras no digan nada todo estará bien y chica…

Leaf volteó confundida.

–Cuida más a tu novio, digo, al campeón –esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Guiñándole antes de irse del cuarto.

La castaña no pudo no sentir de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en su estómago. Además de tornarse su rostro carmesí. Rojo quedó extraño ante aquella insinuación. Solo se preguntaba "¿Por qué lo habrá dicho?". Bajaron sin decir nada. Ella cohibida y él, pues confundido. A decir verdad le seguía preocupando la idea de Leaf, sin mas no quería seguir con el tema, sintió que fue duro con ella. Al igual cavilaba sobre lo mismo, quería contarle la verdad. No sabía cómo lo tomaría, solo quería estar con él. Esa era el riesgo, pertenecer a sus sentimientos –Al menos a su manera de él– o quedarse en soledad viéndolo ser feliz. Mientras divagaba en sus ideas habían llegado a pueblo Paleta, precisamente a las casa de Rojo. Sabía que se despedirían. Entró sin decir nada. Pensó en irse. Pensó que esa mentira lo había lastimado, su preocupación por parte suya la angustió. Ya que nunca le había reclamado nada en absoluto. Al parecer siempre había una primera vez. Salió de su casa después de unos minutos, se mostraba serio como antes. Esto puso nerviosa a Leaf. La agarró de la muñeca y sin previo aviso, comenzaron a caminar.

– ¿Q-qué pasa?

–Calla y solo sígueme.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a ciudad Verde y de ahí hasta la liga Añil. Donde fueron detenidos por los guardias. Solo por ser el campeón lo dejaron pasar a él y Leaf, con la excusa de que irían por una investigación encargada por parte del profesor Oak. Fueron al monte Plateado. Ya en la ruta 28 sacó a Charizard, era el único que llevaba consigo. Cuando subió al lomo del "dragón", le ofreció a Leaf subirse. Aceptando gustosa. El gran pokémon de fuego los llevo a las faldas del monte, que a pesar de la altura de donde se encontraban además del hermoso atardecer, se podía observar casi toda la región de Kanto.

– ¿Qué tal? –pregunto bajándose del pokémon.

– Es hermoso –dijo aún en el lomo de Charizard.

Le ofreció su mano para bajarse, ayudándola. Agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. Regresando de nuevo aquellos cosquilleos, con el tacto de su mano con la de él. También su forma de comportarse causó aquella sensación.

–Vengo aquí cuando quiero despejar mi mente y observar todas estas nubes junto con al atardecer. Vamos, siéntate. –palmeo un pedazo de pasto en la tierra a lado suyo. Sentándose a lado de él.

Se encontraba dudosa en preguntarle la razón de porque estaban ahí. Observo al castaño tan relajado y tranquilo, pegándole en su rostro el viento. Era mejor dejarlo así estando el resto del día con él.

– ¿Por qué te vas de viaje? –pregunto dejándola impresionada–. –Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Era ahora o nunca, le diría absolutamente todo.

–Por alguien.

– ¿Y quién es él?

– ¿He?

– Dijiste que dirías la verdad.

–U-un amigo de mucho tiempo.

–Verde ¿Cierto?

– ¿Huh? ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Entonces?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica, no soportaba el seguir ocultándole lo que sentía. No importaría lo que pasara.

–Yo no saldré de viaje, solo te dije eso porque… -cada vez se le quebrantaba más su voz. Volteo de inmediato a ella–. - ¡Porque te quiero! No podría separarme de ti nunca, solo soy feliz cuando estás conmigo. Haces que me estremezca, eres con quien quiero apoyarme cada vez que no pueda continuar. No importa si tu no sientes lo mismo, solo quiero que sepas…

Fue callada con los labios del chico. Ella quedó completamente sorprendida. No podía creerlo, su amor que tanto había guardado al fin había sido correspondido. Después de un rato reaccionó, rodeándolo con su brazo, su cuello y acercarlo más a sí misma. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que explotaría por su felicidad. No podía describir como se sentía en esos momentos. Solo respondía aquel primer beso primerizo, separándose por la falta de oxígeno.

–Deja de parlotear.

– Entonces ¿sientes lo mismo?

–Si ese beso significa que siento lo mismo, que no puedo estar sin ti, que no podría verte con alguien más, que quiero protegerte. Entonces sí.

La castaña se abalanzó hacía el, terminando en el césped ambos.

–Antes que esto sea formal, necesito que me respondas algo.

– ¿Qué es?

– ¿Me acompañarías a Unova?

Su mirada se había iluminado y no dudo en volverlo a besar.

Carcajeo. –Creo que es un sí. Bueno déjame preguntarte esto. –Se levantaron para después agarrarse sus manos–. –Hm… no sé cómo decirlo. Pensé que iba ser fácil.

–Sé lo que piensas y claro que sí, quiero estar a tu lado. No importa lo que tengamos que pasar porque te quiero.

Ambos por fin quedaban tranquilos y es así como lo quisieron. Se dieron un beso fugaz para cerrar aquel trato tan hermoso. Ahora solo quedaba ver que les deparaba en el torneo, escribiendo una nueva historia juntos.


	2. Celos

Bueno esta es la continuación de esta historia, recuerden dar su opinión sobre este fic, por que sin su opinion esto no es nada :) espero y les guste.

* * *

**Discalimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos es de su respectivo dueño.

* * *

Celos.

A los lejos se pudo escuchar una voz que indicaba que se podía ascender al avión, "Pasajeros con destino a la región Unova, el avión despegara en 20 minutos", mientras tanto un pareja en los corredores con maleta en mano, corrían lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Vamos! –Decía un Rojo agitado y con algunas ojeras.

\- ¡Espérame, me puedo tropezar! - Contesto Leaf agarrando la mano de su novio.

\- Lo siento pero ¿ya cuanto falta?

\- Tranquilo solo falta veinte minutos. – Tranquilizaba a su novio con un beso. – Solo porque dormiste tarde y te despertaste igual.

Ahora caminaban de manera más tranquila pero a paso rápido.

\- Si… pero tú tienes la culpa. – Decía en tono burlón.

\- Aaaaahhhh. – Dijo indignada. – Ahora resulta, si tú fuiste el que insistió que nos quedáramos en el monte Plateado hasta tarde.

\- Al menos logré despedirme de mi madre hehehe.

\- Oye y… ¿Verde?

\- Dijo que se iba a venir desde una semana antes para poder entrenar y ver Pokémon nuevos. – Dijo fastidiado. – _"Y él ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?"_

\- _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"_ – Pensó atónita en la forma que lo dijo. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, es solo que… estoy cansado. – Intentaba excusarse.

La verdad era que el chico siempre se ponía celoso al verla con Verde, siempre pensó que ella estaba enamorada de él, ese fue el primer nombre que se le vino al saber que tenía un amor, sin embargo sintió un gran alivio al saber de qué ella lo había escogido. También se comportaba extraño pero su madurez y seriedad no le permitían mostrar lo que en verdad le pasaba.

Leaf no pudo no preocuparse, entonces decidió hablarlo en otro momento, siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse en la entrada para arribar el avión con su destino, una señorita le pido de forma amable que les enseñara sus boletos y los dejaron pasar, fueron en primera clase pues los organizadores del WTP le dieron ese boleto al campeón en cambio Leaf, Rojo se lo compró en línea para poder viajar juntos.

Abordaron y fueron asignados en distintos lugares, ella quedó tres lugares atrás de Rojo, lo cual no le fue justo pero tuvo que atenerse a la situación, en cambio Rojo al parecer no le importó pues aún estaba un poco molesto y para que no lo notara Leaf, mejor descanso ya que no durmió mucho tiempo. A su lado iba una chica con ropas de un colegio de cabellos morados a pesar de que leía estaba nerviosa, podía notarse en su mirada sin embargo no quiso dirigirle una palabra pues sabía que estaba descansando y junto a Leaf un sujeto de gran tamaño, que para su mala suerte casi ocupaba ambos lugares y roncaba como un tractos descompuesto, era una pesadilla para la chica, su novio con una chica y ella aplastada por alguien que además de grande, apestaba a rayos, tenía pinta de ser montañero pues su barba era espesa y un collar de en forma de Golem de plata lo delataban.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 horas después del despegue del avión, aterrizo en la pista de forma segura, a los pasajeros les dieron ordenes de bajar de forma ordenada, ya casi nadie estaba solo Leaf y Rojo, quien aún no despertaba, Leaf pensó en una forma de despertarlo sin que se asustara o molestara.

La castaña se acercó lentamente al rostro de Rojo, esta comenzó a sentir la respiración del chico cerrando lentamente sus preciosos ojos y besándolo en la comisura de sus labios, sin embargo antes de llegar a ellos una aeromoza con un megáfono le dio un mensaje.

\- ¡FAVOR DE ABANDONAR EL AVIÓN Y GRACIAS POR VIAJAR CON NOSOTROS! – Les dijo de forma sorpresiva.

Rojo despertó de golpe sin darse cuenta de la manera en como estaba su novia, por el susto chocaron con su respectivas cabezas.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto al despertar. – Ah… ah… oh… ¡Ouch!

\- ¡AH! – Grito por el golpe.

Ambos vieron a la chica que les hablo, de una forma nada agradable y está en cambio conservaba una gran sonrisa y se fue lentamente sin rechistar.

\- Lo mejor será bajarnos de una vez. – Le proponía Leaf con maletas en manos.

\- Si… vámonos. – Contestó sin darle importancia.

La chica en cambio se dio cuenta de su actitud y decidió afrontarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado así desde que abordamos el avión, eres como el de antes…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto fríamente.

\- Trato de decir que eres indiferente. – Le dijo en un pequeño sollozo.

\- No fue mi intención, es que… - Dio un gran suspiro al tratar de admitir sus celos. – Admito tener celos de… Verde y cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada, el único nombre que resonó en mi cabeza fue el de él, como siempre tenían discusiones pensé que eran para atraer su atención, no le tomaba importancia hasta que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia a ti y aun así me enamoré de tu belleza, tu virtudes, tu forma de ser, tus defectos… todo de ti, pero mi instinto de protegerte sintió celos de él.

\- Eres un… pequeño tonto, no me fijaría en él a ti te amo. - La chica se abalanzo a los brazos de Rojo entre lágrimas, besándolo tiernamente.

\- Eso significa que… ¿me perdonas?

\- Que esto te conteste. – Lo callaba con otro beso.

Después de aquella aclaración, ambos bajaron y fueron directo a uno de los hoteles de cuidad Fayenza sobre el Charizard de Rojo, era época de invierno y si bien la ciudad era reconocida por su cambios bruscos en el ambiente, tuvieron que protegerse del frio obviamente; Pudieron divisar el hotel y las afueras de dicho hotel, había una gran cantidad de personas o más bien, de chicas ¡Eran fans de todas la regiones! Desde Kanto hasta Unova, "el entrenador más fuerte de todos" era reconocido por todo mundo y más cuando se convirtió en el campeón, ya que en mucho tiempo no había un entrenador digno de dicho título hasta que el nieto del profesor Oak tomó el lugar, sin embargo fue rebatado por Rojo; Todas las regiones pudieron presenciarlo ganándose el título, también el corazón de una que otra chica y la admiración de mucha gente.

\- ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente? – Le preguntó a Rojo.

\- No sé ¿Será una huelga de trabajadores? – Intentaba deducir hasta que distinguió las siluetas entra la neblina. – Perecen chicas y están gritando.

\- Y de emoción. – Completaba. – Ojala y no se tarden mucho, quiero descansar para mañana y darte ánimos. – Abrazaba fuerte a su novio poniendo cara de gato.

\- Sí, ya ansío luchar ante los campeones, pero igual quisiera descansar hehehe. – Tomaba la mano de Leaf que estaba alrededor de su cintura.

\- Bueno ya llegamos, déjame ayudarte. – Decía mientras de bajaba del pókemon de tipo fuego.

\- E-eres dulce mi amor no te preocupes, yo puedo sola.

\- No, no, no deja ayudarte, después de todo eres mi novia ¿no? – Le ofrecía ambas manos para poder cargarla.

\- Está bien. – Con ambos brazos Rojo la cargó y ella lo rodeaba con sus manos su cuello.

Antes de avanzar con una mano guardo al enorme Charizard, siguiendo su camino tranquilamente a pesar del ruido, lo que no se percataron fue que el barullo de chicas esperaban al campeón, se abalanzaron tirando a los dos.

\- ¿Huh? ¡No, no, no, esperen! ¡Aaaahhhh! – Grito soltando a Leaf intentando escapar.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ouch! – Dijo tocándose la zona afectada por el sentón que dio. – _"¡NO PUEDE SER, OTRA VEZ Y AHORA SON MÁS, PERO ME LAS VAN A PAGAR ESAS PERR…!" _– Fue interrumpida por el grito de ayuda del castaño.

\- ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! ¡HEY NO ME TOQUEN AHÍ, TÚ DEJA MI MOCHILA! ¡AUXILIO!

Y entre los gritos se podían escuchar una que otra frase por parte de las jóvenes como: ¡Yo quiero su playera! , ¡Soy tu fan número uno Rojo! , ¡Es tan guapo, te robare un beso Rojito! , ¡Te violare cuando estés dormido mi amor!

Leaf harta de la situación con cara de pocos amigos y una aura negra que en verdad daba terror fue a sacar a rojo de entre la bola de chicas y con fuerza sobrehumana lo jalo mientras mandaba a volar la persona que se le acercara.

\- ¡ÉS SOLO MÍO! – Con voz de demonio les grito y tiraba del brazo a un Rojo noqueado.

Con eso las aparto de su camino el cual era una alfombra roja en signo de bienvenida y lo arrastro hasta la recepción del hotel, el cual era muy elegante para la ocasión, de un color marrón era las paredes como el piso, en la entrada los recibió el jefe de recepción quien sabia sobre la llegada del último campeón, su vestimenta que tenía era un traje recto de color negro, su cabello era completamente plateado al igual que su bigote, de complexión delgada.

\- ¡Oh supongo que él es el campeón! ¿Cierto? Hahaha.

\- Ahm sí supongo hehehe. – Decía algo apenada y rascaba su nuca.

\- ¡Qué bueno porque es el último de los nuevos campeones! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto ingenuamente mientras Rojo recuperaba otra vez el sentido. - ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ah ya veo que despertaste ahm Rojo ¿Cierto?

\- sí, pero ¿dónde estamos?

\- Estamos en el hotel de ciudad Fayenza ¿Qué no te acuerdas amor? – Contestó leaf con su característica sonrisa.

\- Ah es cierto hehehe. – Dijo algo apenado. – Y dígame señor… - Continúo leaf.

\- Esteban y por favor no me digas señor, siento que estoy más viejo hahaha si aún estoy joven.

\- Hehehe. – Rieron levemente mientras les escurría una gota de sudor. – Bueno pero ¿Qué quiere decir con los nuevos campeones? - Pregunto Leaf.

\- En estos años al parecer jóvenes como ustedes han derrocado al campeón de su respectiva región y perdurado por un largo tiempo como tú. – Explicaba de manera muy seria.

\- _"Eso significa que…_ "– Un nombre le vino a la mente. - Lo comprendo y ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? Digo la habitación d-de el campeón. – Pregunto totalmente sonrojada Leaf.

\- En el tercer piso, es la segunda suite del lado derecho y le deseo buena suerte y estancia aquí. – Les entregaba la llave y los despidió.

Ambos fueron al elevador y un botones les agarro sus maletas, solo asentaron en forma de agradecimiento, ya en el elevador se agarraron de la mano y emocionada no pudo dejar salir un pequeño grito de emoción, pero antes de que el elevador subiera una pareja intento detenerlo sin éxito asustando a los que estaban adentro, solo Rojo pudo observarlos de una forma rápida, solo recuerda que uno de los dos tenía un gorro blanco y una bandana verde, sin embargo no le dio importancia y continuo en sus pensamientos.

¿Quién será los nuevos campeones? ¿De quién será el nombre que recuerda Rojo? ¿Por qué lo hice tan corto? ¿Sera por qué casi no tengo tiempo?

Continuara...


	3. Primer encuentro

Gracias por sus comentarios eso me hace seguir con esta historia c: y no olviden decir que les pareció, porque como dije antes, sin ustedes esto no sería nada.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Primer encuentro.

"¡No, no, no cierren!" Dijo un joven entrenador de gorro blanco y un gran saco para protegerse del frío, al intentar detener el elevador del hotel de ciudad Fayenza, llevando de la mano una chica castaña de ojos azules y una pañoleta verde también con un abrigo por el clima y con la otra su maleta.

\- ¡AH! – Se pudo escuchar el grito de las personas que abordaban elevador asustadas por el grito del chico.

\- Oye, no te preocupes Bruno, vayamos por las escaleras. – Dijo la chica señalándolas.

\- Aaaahhh, pero no quiero caminar. – Se negaba mientras Aura lo jalaba de la mano.

\- Anda, no seas así, hazlo por mí.

\- P-pero. - No podía negarse, si lo hacía sabía que lo convencería de alguna manera.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ah pero, este yo, no ahm… no. – Balbuceaba negándose rotundamente.

\- Entonces me enojaré contigo. – Hacía un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

Bruno al ver que tierna y bella se veía, mando su orgullo por el caño y decidió irse con ella.

\- E-está bien, subiré. – Dijo susurrando. – _"¿Cómo podría contra eso?"_

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaba acercando su oreja al rostro del chico.

\- Que sí, ahora vayamos. – Dijo jalando la mano de la chica, algo molesto.

\- ¡Hahaha! Siempre caes, no puedes contra mis encantos.

\- Ajá claro lo que digas. - Se burlaba indiferente.

\- Eres un… - Decía entre dientes la joven castaña.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un aprovechado.

\- P-pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque sabes mi debilidades. – Dijo lentamente, muy cerca de los labios del chico.

\- ¿Así, cómo cuál?- Rodeo la cintura de su novia, acercándose aún más a ella.

\- Tú.

\- Lo sabía. –Dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Dicho esto, unieron sus labios, en un tierno pero apasionado beso, después de un largo rato saboreando el dulce sabor de los labios de su novia, Bruno se separó despacio de ella para tomar bocanadas de aire al igual que ella, ambos estaban rojos ya que no acostumbraban darse muestra de cariño así y menos en público, solo una vez ya lo habían hecho, cuando admitieron tener el mismo sentimiento del uno por el otro.

\- Tú igual lo eres para mí, me encantas más y más Aura, cada momento que paso contigo. – Abrazó a la ojiazul tiernamente.

\- ¿E-en serio? – Digo ruborizada por el comentario de su novio.

\- Si en verdad y más cuando me seduces.

\- Entonces lo haré más hehehe. – Dijo con cara de gato. (:3) – Para complacer a mi novio.

\- Bueno basta de distracciones, subamos. – interrumpía amable.

\- sip. – Contesto con su singular sonrisa. - ¿Oye y cómo te sientes al saber que te enfrentaras con lo demás campeones?

\- Nervioso, no sé sus estilos de lucha y que equipo tendrán y si mis pokémon son buenos y… y… - Fue interrumpido por un pequeño beso tranquilizando sus nervios.

\- Es por esa razón que estoy aquí para apoyarte, además de que vengo en nombre de mi padre.

\- Es cierto, fue un gran detalle que te dejara venir y también que aceptara bien nuestra relación. – Dijo muy alegre. Pues a pesar de que el profesor Abedul le tenía una gran cariño al ayudarle y cuidar de su hija, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría él ya que protegía mucho a Aura… realmente la celaba mucho.

\- Ahm… bueno yo… le dije antes de que hablaras con él. – Le confesó algo apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si habíamos acordado que yo le iba decir. – Contesto molesto por la confesión de su novia.

\- Si pero tuve miedo que te hiciera algo, ya sabes puede llegar a ser algo torpe pero también es igual de compulsivo. – Le decía nerviosa y recordaba aquella escena.

**Flashback**.

En el laboratorio de villa raíz, se encontraba un profesor Abedul muy atareado, ya que sus ayudantes, Bruno Y Aura, habían completado la pokédex de Hoenn, tenía la tarea de hacer la expansión de la pokédex nacional, llenó de papeles estaba el lugar y sus otros ayudantes se encontraban pegados a sus respectivas PC's, la mesa del profesor al igual que todo el lugar, repleta de libros y papeles, una cafetera pues tenía días sin dormir y eso le ayudaría a resistir el cansancio.

\- ¿Qué número es este Pokémon? – Pregunto acelerado.

\- Este es Heracross y es el número 214. – Contesto sin quitarle atención a la pantalla de su PC un joven de bata blanca y anteojos.

\- ¿Ya tienes todos los datos de la pokédex de Sinnoh?

\- No profesor solo falta uno y es un pokémon de tipo dragón.

\- Esta bien, continuemos con la de Jhoto.

\- Ho-hola papá ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntaba Aura entrando con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Algo cansado la verdad, ¿Qué paso Aura? – Sonaba agobiado, incluso en su cara se podía observarle ojeras y una barba más larga de lo normal.

\- Venia a hablarte de algo importante. – Decía y abrazaba por atrás de la silla donde estaba sentado su padre.

\- No insistas no tendremos otra vez esa "charla".

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? – Grito avergonzada, pues los demás asistentes voltearon verla. – D-de eso n-no, habló de otra cosa.

\- Bueno, si es tan importante, habla. –Dijo sin quitar la mirada de su libro de investigación.

\- Pues, ahm… ¿De dónde empiezo? – En esto comenzó a rascarse su cabeza y su padre daba un sorbo a su taza de café. – Comencé a salir con Bruno…

Al escuchar esto sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse tanto, que hasta podría decirse que ese sueño y cansancio de había ido, escupió el trago de café mojando sus informes.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA!? LO MATARÉ, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A QUITARTE LA INOCENCIA A MI PEQUEÑA? Y YO QUE CONFIABA TANTO EN ÉL. – Grito exaltado, viendo su reacción Aura solo lo agarraba de su brazo para que no saliera del lugar.

\- Por favor no hagas locuras papá, sé qué que estoy chica… si 17 años lo son, según tú, pero la verdad fuimos los 2 que nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos… - Intentaba tranquilizarlo dando un poco de resultado.

\- P-pero es que estas muy chica para eso y… y… y…

\- Papito, no te acuerdas de cuando eras joven…

\- Lo sigo siendo. – Musito su padre algo enojado.

\- Bueno, cuando le pediste a mi mamá ser tu novia, he, cuando una vez te la robaste para un viaje el fin de semana y a pesar de que mi abuelito es muy celoso autorizó su relación… por favor déjame estar con él, en verdad lo quiero mucho y él a mí. – Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza al recordar a su madre y la actitud de él, dejando caer algunas pequeñas lágrimas se hermoso rostro.

\- No, no, no te pongas así, no fue mi intención… - Dijo más comprensible. – Esta bien, lo autorizo, pero con una condición.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo. – y, ¿Cuál es?

\- Que bruno hable conmigo.

\- Esta bien, además ya lo iba a hacer, solo no quería que lo persiguieras por todo Hoenn, por eso hable contigo hehehe. – Le dijo rascándose su cabeza y limpiándose sus lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes… por el momento. – Esto último lo susurro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Que no te preocupes anda ve con él, que yo tengo mucho trabajo. – Se excusaba algo nervioso.

\- Ahm bueno… hasta luego. – Se despedía dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Si hasta luego.

Aura lo observo de reojo y de pronto corrió a su padre dándole otro abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

\- Te amo papá. – Dijo con un par de lágrimas saliiéndose de sus hermosos orbes azules.

\- yo también te amo hija. – Correspondió su abrazo agachándose un poco y acariciando sus cabellos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

\- Tal vez, si no le hubieras dicho no estaría contigo hahaha.

\- ¡Ni digas esa cosas! – Lo regaño jalándole una oreja.

\- Okay, okay no diré nada más. – Le dijo adolorido. – Bueno, ya llegamos.

\- ¿Oye, quién serán ellos? – Señalaba a cuatro jóvenes con la mirada.

\- ¿Huh? No sé ¿Son huéspedes? tal vez. – Contesto sarcástico.

\- ¡No uses es tono conmigo! Lo sé, pero su forma de vestir es distinta la de aquí y de Hoenn.

\- Es cierto… Seguro que son espectadores. – Dijo observándolos más detenidamente.

\- Como sea, sigamos. – Le dijo sin dar más importancia al asunto.

Ambos fueron del lado izquierdo del pasillo para encontrar la suite que le tocaba al campeón de Hoenn, abrieron la puerta con la llave dada en la recepción, la habitación además de grande tenía una gran vista desde un balcón, toda la ciudad podía observarse, pero gracias a la nevada que había en ese momento no era posible observarse muy bien, la suite contaba con una cama king size, dos sofás a lado de esta, en frente de dicha cama una pantalla plana pegada a la pared y en el piso un pequeño refrigerador plateado y arriba de él un teléfono para servicio a la habitación y el baño se encontraba en un pasillo del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba la pantalla, el cual tenía un jacuzzi y lo esencial para las demás necesidades; Dejaron sus maletas a lado de cada sofá sin más preámbulo.

\- ¡Vaya que si hace frío! No es como en Hoenn. – Dijo abrazándose para calentarse.

\- Si no es lo mismo, será mejor mantener el calor. – Rodeaba la cintura de la castaña posando su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

\- Pues entonces vayamos a descansar. – Propuso acariciando la mejilla del chico.

La pareja se dirigió a la cama, quedándose profundamente dormidos, pero abrazados de forma tierna, este abrazándola desde la cintura de Aura.

Momentos antes en el elevador…

\- ¡AH! - Gritaron alarmados al ver la mano del chico intentando detener al elevador.

Después de aquello se quedaron desconcertados por un momento para olvidar lo luego, Rojo seguía en su mente, dejando a Leaf preocupada.

\- "¿_A caso Ethan ya legaría antes sin decirme nada? Supongo que no estaba y no pudo avisarme ó quería irse solo nada más... No estuve últimamente en mi casa y tal vez se cansó de esperarme..._

\- Hmm oye.- Intentaba llamar su atención.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? - Contesto curioso.

\- Estas muy callado, ¿Que te pasa?

\- E-en nada, es que... no nada. - Dijo indeciso.

Esto hiso que Leaf agarrara la cabeza del chico y la acercara para verlo a sus ojos cafés.

\- ¿Seguro? Haber te conozco, ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo con voz dulce, haciendo que Rojo cediera.

\- Es que no sé si un amigo vino.

\- Pero Verde ya vino.

\- No él no, alguien más. - Dijo tomándole las manos para quitarlas de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Alguien más? - Pregunto confundida. - Ahm ¿Quién?

\- No lo conoces, pero como tú dijiste, sólo importamos tu y yo, tú mas que nada. - Se acercó lentamente a sus suaves y dulces labios que tanto deseaba, fue rápido pero placentero dejando a una Leaf roja como tomate y extasiada.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntaba sonrojada volviendo a la realidad.

\- Sí, tú me has ayudado y apoyado siempre y en lo menos que puedo hacer es procurar, cuidarte y amarte. - Él simplemente la abrazo.

\- Eres maravilloso, tan perfecto diría yo, por eso te amo. - Ella rodeo el cuello de su castaño , dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla de emoción.

En cambio el botones solo se quedo viéndoles raro y rodando sus ojos al verlos muy melosos entre ellos.

\- _¡Ha cursis! - _Dijo en su mente fastidiado.

Después de aquella escena, el elevador se detuvo en el piso deseado, dieron gracias por el servicio del botones y se despidieron, deseándole buenas tardes, la pareja se dirigió de lado derecho del gran pasillo para la suite número tres, pero antes de irse una voz conocida para Rojo los detuvo.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué nos trae los vientos del monte Plateado, he?

\- ¡Ethan, tiempo sin verte. - Dio media vuelta y saludó al chico que se acercaba.

\- ¿Cómo estas hermano? - Dijo dándole un abrazo de amigos.

\- Bien y ¿Tú? - Pregunto separándose del abrazo.

\- ¡Ha! Algo atareado, esto de ser campeón no es nada fácil.

\- Lo sé. - Soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Desde cuando llegaste?

\- Hace una par de días junto con una chica, hmm... oye, al parecer no has perdido el tiempo ¿Cierto? - Dijo muy pícaro, dejando confundido a Rojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto nervioso.

\- Pues... estas agarrado de la mano de esta bella señorita, ¿Pero qué modales tengo? No me he presentado con usted, soy Ethan de pueblo Primavera, campeón de Jhoto, mucho gusto.

\- Mucho gusto. - Lo saludó con voz dulce y un poco ruborizada

\- Si basta de saludos hehehe. - Haciendo a un lado a Leaf agarrándole la mano, dirigiéndose al chico de Jhoto.

\- Ahm si... - Dijo desconcertado. - _"Con que celoso ¿He?"_

\- ¡ETHAN! ¡¿OTRA VEZ COQUETEANDO?! ¡MALDITO MUJERIEGO! - Grito una castaña de graciosas coletas, muy amenazante se dirigió a Ethan poniendo su mano en forma de puño.

\- ¡No, no, no es lo que piensas! - Dijo cubriéndose su cabeza.

La chica se detuvo, al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella pareja.

\- Oh, disculpa por mi actitud, es que este tonto no ha parado de andar cortejando a cada chica que se le cruza, me llamo Lyra, mucho gusto. - Los saludaba muy amable.

\- Mucho gusto Lyra, yo me llamo Rojo y ella es Leaf mi... - Fue interrumpido por la chica al gritar.

\- ¡Ah! - Chilló la chica de emoción. - ¡Eres el campeón de Kanto! ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? ¡Soy tu más grande admiradora, eres el entrenador más fuerte, conozco todo sobre ti, ay que emoción una leyenda esta en frente mío, ah!

\- "_¿Otra fan? no puede ser, ya me cansé de estas chicas, tengo que hacer algo para que deje a mi Rojo en paz, ¿Pero qué? -_ Pensó al verlos tan juntos, si no fuera por Lyra que iba pegado del brazo del entrenador.

\- Ahm... si gracias, no sabía que era tan famoso hehehe. - Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa ladina. - Bueno si me permites, deja presentarte a Leaf, mi novia.

La castaña quedó completamente petrificada y una aura de depresión la rodeó al escuchar esas palabras por parte campeón.

\- Tu, tu, ¿tu no... via? - Titubeo la chica.

\- Sí - Contesto Leaf con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a su novio. - "_¿Ahora quién ríe? Hohoho"_

\- ¿Desilusionada? - Pregunto Ethan quien estaba a lado de ella con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Cállate! - Esta en cambio respondió con un codazo en el estómago del chico, dejándolo el piso adolorido.

\- Lyra, ¿Tú eres la novia de Ethan? - Pregunto con voz suave Leaf.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Yo novio de esta... cosa, no! - Grito el chico desde el suelo.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡NOVIA DE ÉL!? - Dijo exhaltada y con un enorme sonrojo, sin embargo escuchó lo que dijo el chico haciendo que se llenara de rabia contra él. - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Lyra lo único que hiso fue pisarle la mano haciendo que este soltara un gran grito de dolor pidiendo suplica para que se detuviera, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos se levantó Ethan, en cambio la pareja soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Oye ahm... hermano ¿Sabes algo del torneo? - Rompía el silencio Ethan.

\- No es mi primera vez, así que supongo que si hehehe.

\- ¿Cómo que supones? - Pregunto una Lyra un tanto confundida.

\- Es que no sé mucho, como la otra vez vine solo con Verde, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, solo me dieron mi número de entrada y fui avanzado hasta que lo gané, pero creo que eso no te da ninguna pista, hmm... - Le intentaba explicar con su pose de pensamiento. - Más bien es una serie de batallas, con la diferencia de no usar ningún objeto con tu equipo, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? - Pregunto Ethan.

De pronto Leaf se dio media vuelta, sin razón aparente, ella sintió la presencia de alguien, solo vio una pareja agarrada de la mano dirigiéndose a una habitación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Sacaba de lugar a la chica Rojo.

\- No, no, no es nada. - Esta vez dirigía la mirada de su novio.

\- Hmm bueno, continuemos, este... este torneo será más largo, pues ahora fueron invitados los ex-campeones y los actuales y no sé si sera por orden de Región o como nos inscribimos.

\- Ahora entiendo más o eso creo hehehe, bueno los dejamos solo para de tórtolos, me llevo a Lyra a que tire baba a otro lado.

\- ¡Idiota! - Golpeó en la cabeza a Ethan.

\- ¡Ya, por favor detente! - Suplicaba clemencia a la chica.

\- ¡Pues deja de hacer tus bromitas! - Musitaba la joven.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron por la escalera, desapareciendo de la vista de la pareja, estos se dirigieron a su suite, el tercero del lado derecho para ser exactos, la suite tenían el mismo diseño, así que era fácil confundirlas, entraron y sin decir nada Rojo dejó su maleta en el piso, después camino a la única cama de la habitación, quedándose profundamente en cambio Leaf lo vio extraño y al igual que el chico se acostó a lado de este abrazándolo como si fuera una oso de felpa.

¿Conocerán más personas? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Verde por fin? ¿Por qué me tarde en publicarlo? ¿Cuándo dejaré de hacer preguntas?... Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. El comienzo (Parte 1)

Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, esta vez no tiene tanto romance (Alguien me dijo que fue muy meloso el capítulo anterior) así que este tiene acción, es la segunda ocasión que narró una batalla, perdón si duran tan poco pues me guío por la duración del juego y los niveles que se supone que se encuentran (También me gustaría que me criticaran mi narración en las batallas) Eso es todo, recuerden que su opinión es importante, porque sin ustedes eso no es nada c:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños y autores.

* * *

El comienzo (Parte 1).

El sol comenzó a ascender dando la señal de que comenzaba un nuevo día, molestando la vista de un joven entrenador de cabellos azules y boina roja, León de la región Sinnoh y campeón de dicha, despertaba en uno de los sofás de la suite del hotel de ciudad Fayenza, observaba detenidamente a su compañera, Dawn, la ayudante del profesor Serbal y su mejor amiga.

\- _"Sera bueno que la despierte, para ya desayunar y entrenar a mi equipo" – _Se dijo mientras levantaba y se dirigía a la cama donde la chica descansaba. – Hey, levántate dormilona, que tengo que entrenar e ir a desayunar.

\- ¿He? Oh León ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto despabilándose.

\- Que te despiertes para desayunar. – Contesto de espaldas y se alistaba para salir.

\- ¿Ahorita? – Dijo fastidiada.

\- Si y ya.

\- Por favor otros cinco minutos. – Se escondió entre las cobijas para acabar con la conversación.

\- ¡No! – Jaló las cobijas para que por fin se levantara, cuando las retiro, la chica traía un blusón de tirantes color rosa, el cual delineaba perfectamente la figura de la joven, dejando ver su ropa interior sin darse cuenta, con solo mirarla por unos instantes este solo comenzó a sangrar de la nariz asustando a su amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Pregunto preocupada.

\- ¡Nada, nada, nada, no te preocupes! – Le dio la espalda para tratar su sangrado.

\- ¡Estas sangrando! – Chillo la chica al ver una gota que se cayó a la alfombra y aferrándose más una sábana que no logro quitar.

\- Ya no me pasa nada, prepárate para salir, te esperaré afuera ¿Entendido? – Se volteó a ella para demostrar que era verdad lo que decía y luego retirarse.

\- E-está bien. – Contesto confundida.

La chica se levantó y fue directo al baño a arreglarse, después de un rato, salió con su típica vestimenta, su gorro blanco, un gran abrigo rojo con una bufanda, debajo de esta, su falda rosa y por último sus botas rosas; Salió de la suite y saludó a su mejor amigo.

\- Hola León. – Con voz dulce se dirigió él.

\- Ha, hola Dawn. – La recibió con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? para que te estuviera sangrando la nariz.

\- Nada. – Contesto con indiferencia.

\- Estas muy raro, te conozco ¿Qué tienes, es por lo que paso?

\- Ahm no. – Le dijo nervioso.

**Momentos antes…**

León solo se pegó a la pared del pasillo pensativo, aún con esa imagen en su mente, pues quedó muy sorprendido al ver a su mejor amiga de una forma "provocativa" para él, si a eso se le puede llamar, ya que le tenía mucho afecto, la ve como su hermana y viceversa, su código moral, es protegerla y no pensar cosas "sucias" frente a ella, hasta este momento.

\- "_¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! Nunca pensé verla de esa manera, no debí de quitarle esas cobijas, con mucha razón propuso que nos durmiéramos separados, me siento como un maldito sucio pervertido, ahora no sé con cara volveré a mirarla, solo espero y me perdone por esto"_

**Actualidad.**

\- ¡Solo pido te pido disculpas, no fue mi intención verte de más y pensar mal de ti! – Dijo arrodillado con las dos manos juntas frente de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué tu que… - Pregunto atónita!

\- ¡Solo perdóname por favor!

Dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar, para analizar las cosas y volvió a hablar.

\- Está bien te perdono, pero ya levántate, no estés así, solo fue un error y ya, cualquiera lo comete, será mejor que bajemos ¿sí? – Lo levantó del piso para hablarle de frente y acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Gracias y si, que ya tengo mucha hambre hehehe. – Se rascaba su cabeza algo apenado.

\- ¡Hoy es el día del torneo! ¿No te sientes nervioso? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Huh? – Paro en seco ante la pregunta.

\- Si, que si no… - Fue interrumpida por el chico.

\- No, si, si te escuche, pero lo que dices, no me lo había cuestionado hasta ahorita, enfrentarme a… campeones, es mucho para mí, apenas con un tanto de suerte derroté a Cynthia, no creo que pueda dar el ancho en el torneo. – Dijo desanimado.

\- No te preocupes, por eso estamos los amigos ¿No? A eso vine, lamentablemente Barry no pudo venir, pero ambos estamos contigo. – Le daba ánimos con un pequeño golpe en su brazo eso hizo que el chico sonriera.

\- Esta bien, pero tendré que fortalecer más a mi equipo y crear estrategias muy pero muy efectivas.

\- Si ya veras, no te desanimes.

Ambos llegaron al comedor y sin nada más que decir, devoraron todo lo que encontraron, lo que fue mal visto por algunos chicos que miraban a Dawn, está en cambio para no pasar más pena, se controló y almorzó como toda un señorita, acabado su desayuno, salieron a la ruta seis donde no había casi nadie, a excepción de un entrenador castaño, quien entrenaba a su Arcanine sin descanso en la hierba alta, los chicos se acercaron para saludarlo.

\- Hey, buenos días. – Intentaba llamar su atención sin lograr efecto alguno.

Este solo los vio de reojo dándoles la mínima importancia y volviendo a su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Oye te hablo, sé más amable! – Grito la chica.

\- ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? – Volteo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Tranquila Dawn, eso solo un… - Intentaba tranquilizarla, sin embargo alzo la voz.

\- ¡YO, DAWN, LA AYUDANTE DE UN IMPORTANTE PROFESOR EN SINNOH!

\- Ha, es solo una ayudante, no eres digna de enfrentarme.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto León.

\- Eso que te interesa.

\- Vámonos, no merece seguir hablando con este tonto. – Refunfuñaba la chica llevándose al chico de su brazo.

\- ¡Te escuché niña malcriada!

\- ¡No soy una niña, ya tengo catorce años!

\- Como sea. – El joven guardo a su Arcanine y se retiró del lugar.

\- ¡No espera! – Dijo el peliazul.

\- ¡Ahora qué! – Grito fastidiado.

\- Tengamos una batalla, por favor.

\- Contra alguien como tú, no lo creo. – Le dijo altaneramente.

\- ¡Si y demostrara ser mejor que tú! – Volvía a discutir con el castaño.

\- ¡Cállate! Será mejor que me largue de aquí.

Antes de irse, lo detuvo una mano, era la del peliazul, que decidió acercarse a él ignorando a la chica.

\- ¡León deja ese imbécil, no entiende razones! - Decía molesta cruzada de brazos.

\- Por favor déjame demostrarte que soy digno de enfrentarte "según tú". – Lo volteaba ya molesto por las palabras de Dawn.

Dio un gran suspiro.

\- No lo creo, ¿Qué has ganado? O ¿Qué eres?

\- Soy… el campeón de Sinnoh. – Dijo firmemente.

El joven comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, dejando en ridículo a León.

\- Hahahahahahaha ¿Tú? Hahahahaha ¿Un campeón? – Se tocaba su estómago por tanto reír.

\- ¡Si idiota! – Musitaba la joven.

\- Por eso quiero enfrentarte y demostrártelo y… ¿Tú que o quien eres para hablarnos así? – Lo encaraba harto de su trato.

\- Hahahahaha espera, hahahahaha okay, okay. – Intentaba recuperarse. – Ah, tenía tiempo que no reía así, este… ¿Yo? yo soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde, de la región de kanto y ¡Soy el más fuerte de todos los líderes!

\- Entonces demuéstralo. - Le decía desafiante.

\- Esta bien muchachito. – Muy confiado se sentía, pues no creía aún en las palabras del joven. – Sera un combate de tres pokémon ¿Okay? ¡Sal Arcanine!

León asintió y busco una pokeball.

\- ¡Ve Rapidash!

Ambos Pokémon de tipo fuego salieron de sus pokeball y gruñeron al cielo, solo esperaron a que su respectivo entrenador diera su orden para atacar.

\- Pensé que en la región de Sinnoh había Pokémon raros y por lo que he visto ¡No! – Alardeaba muy arrogante.

\- Aún no has visto nada. – Contesto algo retador. - ¡Rapidash usa pisotón!

\- ¡Arcanine, velocidad extrema!

El Arcanine corrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acercó al Rapidash dándole una embestida de gran potencia, que solo recibió como si nada.

\- ¡He! – Grito sorprendido a la reacción del Pokémon.

Rapidash reaccionó a la orden después del ataque que recibió, este se paró en dos patas y con sus dos pesuñas lo aplastaba, haciendo que su contrincante retrocediera.

\- ¡Vamos León, ánimos! – Animaba Dawn al chico.

\- ¡No es nada! – Dijo el castaño alardeando.

\- _"Te tengo" – _Se dijo. - ¡Usa llamarada!

\- Hahahaha, ¡Otra vez haciéndome reír! Mira lo que pasa.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido.

Arcanine absorbía la gran bola de fuego, así recuperándose del ataque anterior.

\- Arcanine tiene la habilidad Absorbe fuego, haciendo que recupere salud recibiendo ataques de este tipo, acaso… ¿No lo sabías?

Al ver la arrogancia por parte del líder de gimnasio y el fallo de su ataque, se sintió frustado cayéndole una gota de sudor en su frente.

\- ¡Arcanine otra vez, la misma dosis!

El Pokémon rugió y volvió a embestirlo, esta vez con un golpe crítico, dejando a Rapidash en mal estado.

\- ¿Puedes seguir amigo? – preguntaba preocupado, en cambio este asintió y relincho fuerte dando señal de que podía continuar. – Entonces… ¡Usa derribo!

Al igual que Arcanine, Rapidash galopo hasta él embistiéndolo aún más fuerte que el daño anterior, tanto que se dañó un poco, en cambio Arcanine salió disparado contra un árbol, debilitándolo al contacto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser, regresa Arcanine, solo fue un golpe de suerte. – Se excusaba mientras sacaba otra pokeball de su bolsillo. - ¡Ve, Gyarados!

Un "dragón" de agua salió de aquella pokeball, rugiendo con más intensidad, intimidando al enemigo, Rapidash solo se mantuvo firme pero aun así no pudo contra esta mirada tan imponente.

\- ¿Con que Gyarados eh? ¡Rapidash, bote!

Rapidash dio un gran salto, tan alto que parecía que volaba, estando a esa altura se dirigió al Pokémon de agua, golpeándolo con su pesuñas, este solo aguanto el golpe sin ningún problema esperando la orden de su entrenador.

\- ¡Gyarados usa surf! - Ordenó el castaño.

\- ¡No!

El pokémon de tipo agua, hizo aparecer una gran ola, como si se tratase del mismísimo mar, lanzándola de lleno a Rapidash, el Pokémon del campeón cayó ante la ventaja de su contrincante de un solo golpe, si bien el daño recibido no era suficiente, este término debilitándolo.

\- ¡Eres una provechado! – Grito la peliazul desde su lugar. A lado de León.

\- No, no te preocupes, si fue justo, solo que tomo ventaja de la situación. – Tranquilizaba a la chica.

\- Pero… está bien, continua – Esbozo algo hartada.

\- ¿Ahora que Pokémon "raro" sacarás? – Dijo haciendo énfasis con sus manos la palabra "raro".

\- Ya verás, regresa Rapidash ¡Ve Staraptor!

\- ¡Gyarados, hidrobomba! – Gyarados comenzó a emanar de su boca mucha agua.

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa pájaro osado! – Su contrincante lanzó un enorme chorro el cual no atino por ser esquivado por el ave, más sin embargo este se lanzó contra la serpiente de agua a una velocidad increíble, dándole en el abdomen de Gyarados el cual rugió por el golpe al igual que Staraptor, ya que el movimiento también daña al usuario.

\- No es nada, ¡Usa alientodragón! – Era su turno para atacar y la cercanía de Staraptor le dio algo de ventaja de dicho movimiento, Gyarados lanzó un rayo de energía verde, mandando al piso a el ave, cuando quiso reponerse no pudo el ataque lo había paralizado pero no debilitado.

\- ¡No! ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto preocupado, en cambio gruño dándole a entender que sí. – Entonces ¡Usa ala de acero!

\- ¡Otra vez hidrobomba!

Starapator baño sus alas de acero y voló algo lento por su parálisis pero lo suficientemente rápido para que no le alcance el ataque rival y diera en la misma zona, causándole un pequeño corte que no fue grave pero si doloroso para el Pokémon.

\- "_Este mocoso está tomando ventaja no puedo perder"_ – Se maldecía. – Acabemos esto de una vez, ¡Atrápalo con mordisco!

\- ¡Esquívalo y otra vez ala de acero!

Las alas de Staraptor volvieron a teñirse de plateado, pero esta vez gracias a su parálisis no pudo moverse y Gyaraddos aprovechándose de que no se podía mover el ave, lo atrapó entre sus colmillos sin dejarle escapatoria.

\- Te tengo, ahora ¡Hidrobomba!

\- ¡No, resiste Staraptor! – Grito preocupado.

\- "_Es muy fuerte, pero León no se la dejará tan fácil" –_ Se dijo así misma. – No te rindas león.

\- Lo haré. – Se volteó y le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Mientras tanto Gyarados lanzó a un árbol a Staraptor con la potencia del gran chorro de agua que arrojó desde su boca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¡Y eso es por Arcanine!

\- ¡Tsk! – Refunfuño frustrado pues ya le llevaba ventaja. – "_Este es el último, confío en ti" _Regresa Staraptor¡Sal Torterra!

\- ¡Por fin, algo de originalidad!

\- ¡Podrías callarte un momento maldito soberbio! – Dawn muy amenazante con la mano levantada se dirigía a darle su merecido al castaño, más sin embargo fue detenida por su mejor amigo. - ¡Podrías soltarme para golpearlo!

\- Tú solo se paciente. – Dijo mirándola muy serio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto confundida con respecto a la actitud del campeón.

\- Solo observa.

\- ¿¡Ya podemos continuar!? – Después de aquella pregunta, esbozó aburrido.

\- ¡Torterra, día soleado!

\- ¿Y eso a que viene? Nah olvídalo solo me das más ventaja… ¡Usa llamarada!

El solo comenzó a arder más haciendo que la nieva que estaba se derritiera, Gyarados expulsó de su boca una bola de fuego ardiente, que conforme avanzaba se formaba un kanji, atinándole al Pokémon de tipo planta, que para su sorpresa lo recibió sin ningún problema.

\- ¿¡Pero qué?!… ¿Cómo pudo resistirlo? Eso debió de haberlo vencido… - En eso pudo observar la mirada del peliazul, la cual se tornaba más obscura y tenebrosa, el solo trago saliva como si temiera por algo.

\- León ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Dime algo por favor. – Sujetaba de la chaqueta y lo agitaba para atraer su atención.

\- ¡USA RAYO SOLAR! – Gritaba la orden.

Sin necesidad de recargar su ataque, arrojó una potente luz golpeando al imponente Gyarados, cayendo rendido ante tal poder del Torterra.

\- … - Sé que quedó pasmado ante tal poderío de aquel Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué, te comieron la lengua los Rattata? – Se mofaba la chica, por la mirada perdida del castaño.

\- Ya déjalo en paz – Contesto algo hartado.

La paciencia del joven entrenador se había acabado, por la pelea de su amiga y el castaño también en su forma de burlarse por parte del líder de gimnasio, no era de esperarse pues a decir verdad varias veces se encontró en ese trance despertando en él un furia y desesperación irracional haciéndolo frio y calculador, no se sabe con exactitud el porqué de ese comportamiento, él cree que eso lo retiene por eso tiene una personalidad distraída y algo infantil.

\- Okay… - Contesto temerosa.

\- "_Este chico me hace acordar de Rojo, cuando salimos del pueblo Paleta, tan serio y buen estratega en las batallas" – _Recordaba a su amigo/rival nostálgico. – Regresa Gyarados, bueno ¡Basta de distracciones! ¡Ve Pidgeot!

El ave de color café hizo acto de presencia lanzando su característico gruñido al aire.

\- ¡Usa lazo fuerte!

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa ataque ala!

Ambos Pokémon obedecieron, comenzando con Torterra que saco dos látigos de su espalda intentando sujetar al Pokémon volador fallando en el intento, en cambio Pidgeot voló hacia el golpeándolo en su espalda, lo cual lo dejo muy dañado a él y a su árbol.

\- ¡Látigo cepa!

\- ¡Otra vez ataque ala!

Pidgeot repetía el mismo ataque solo que se cruzaba los látigos de la espalda de Toterra, comenzando una batalla por ser el primero en atinar al rival, la cual gano Pidgeot dejándolo más herido, Torterra le quedaba un solo punto de salud, lo comprobaba León en su Poke-reloj.

\- "_No, no puedo perder" – _Sedijo algo exasperado.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Acabemos esto de una vez por todas! ¡Pájaro osado!

León se quedó callado, lo cual se dio cuanta Dawn y lo agitaba para que este digiera o hiciera algo.

\- ¡León haz algo te van derrotar, por favor reacciona o hábleme!

El entrenador espero que Pidgeot se encuentre lo más cerca posible para accionar su plan, Pidgeot estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe cuando León dio la orden lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Somnífero!

\- ¿Huh? – Cuestionaban la decisión del campeón al unísono.

Torterra obedeció y antes de que diera su golpe final Pidgeot, lanzó un polvo el cual dio efecto al entrar en contacto con el ave, se quedó profundamente dormido cayendo al suelo ante las patas de Torterra.

\- ¡Vamos León tú puedes sigue así! – Animaba a su amigo.

\- ¡Sí! Ahora día soleado.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! AH AH. – Tartamudeaba ante lo ocurrido.

El astro rey volvió brillar con tanta intensidad causando el mismo efecto en el ambiente.

\- ¡Despierta o haz algo por una maldita vez, reacciona! - Le decía a su Pokémon desesperado, lo cual no funcionaba.

\- ¡Ahora lazo fuerte! – Torterra volvía sacar su látigo rodeando al Pidgeot aún dormido, lo levanto lo más alto que pudo y lo arrojo al piso dejando en mal estado al ave.

\- ¡NO, MIERDA DESPIERTA! – Maldecía enfadado.

\- ¡Ay pero que grosero! – Fingía indignación.

\- ¡Cállate por una maldita vez! – Contestaba el castaño.

\- Como sea. – Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Pidgeot no despertaba entonces León volvió aprovechar el momento para atacar nuevamente.

\- ¡Rayo solar de nuevo!

Torterra hizo brillar su pequeño árbol de su espalda, que se regenero al reunir energía y expulso el gran rayo de energía hacia el Pidegot dormido de Verde que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- ¡NO! – Grito el castaño.

Este pego contra el suelo dejando una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos, cuando la nube desapareció yacía en el suelo un gran hoyo y adentro de este Pidgeot con sus ojos en forma de espiral y León y Dawn celebraban su victoria con un amistoso abrazo, sin embargo Verde se acercó a Pidgeot y lo guardo.

\- Lo siento amigo, no te volveré a fallar, perdóname. – Susurro a su Pokémon en tono triste.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí ganamos, Torterra eres lo máximo! Toma un descanso.

\- ¡Eres lo mejor! – Felicitaba y abrazaba al chico.

\- Vaya, vaya, al perecer si valió la pena la batalla, disculpa. – Esto último lo susurro.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto sarcástica.

\- Que no debí de haber dudado de tus habilidades y por lo que vi eres digno de ser el campeón y…

\- Y… - Respondía Dawn

\- Lo siento, pero al menos sé que Rojo no la tendrá muy fácil, con eso me puedo quedar conforme.

\- ¿C-conoces a-a Rojo? – Abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por Verde.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundido.

\- E-él es más fuerte q-que yo y no creo que pueda v-vencerlo. – Tartamudeaba.

\- ¿Supongo que te derroto fácilmente? – Dawn hizo que se molestara.

\- ¡Cállate! Bueno fue bastante entrenamiento para el torneo yo me voy.

\- ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió cuando estaba a una distancia considerable.

\- Sin dudar que eres el campeón León.

\- Ahm si hehehe, quiero descansar vayamos a dentro.

\- Si claro.

\- Oye. – Una voz desconocida los detuvo antes irse.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Se volteo lentamente para imaginarse lo peor.

\- Dijiste ser el campeón de Sinnoh ¿No?

\- Sí ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

El joven solo sonrió.

¿Quién será el entrenador? ¿Qué pasara con Verde? ¿Por qué lo partí el capítulo en dos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. El comienzo (Parte 2)

Traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero y le guste, también comenten que le pareció y propuestas para la continuación eso me ayudaría mucho porque como he dicho sin ustedes esto no es nada :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y su personajes no son míos, son de su respectivos dueños.

* * *

El comienzo (Parte 2)

Dos chicos salían del centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fayenza, tranquilamente platicaban.

\- ¡Touya, espérame! – Decía el líder de gimnasio muy agitado.

\- ¿He? Disculpa Cheren hehehe, ¡Es que la emoción de entrar al torneo no puede dejarme! – Dijo el chico muy emocionado.

\- Sí, pero no era para que me dejarás así, pero bueno, continuemos. – Contesto más relajado alcanzándolo.

\- Oye ¿Por qué no vino Bel he?

\- Ahm n-no sé. – El chico mostró un pequeño rubor, el cual pudo notar Touya. – Me dijo que t-tenía muchas tareas con la profesora Encina hehehe.

\- ¡Vaya! que sí te pones nervioso cuando la mencionamos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto confundido y nervioso.

\- De Bel. – Con un tono pícaro menciono el nombre de la chica.

\- Y-y ella ¿Qué tiene que ver e-en esto?

\- No te hagas el que no sabe nada, si bien que te gusta Bel, he visto en la forma como la miras con esos ojos de Lillipup que te cargas.

\- Me has descubierto, debo admitirlo. – Decía resignado.

\- Y también creo que le gustas. –Intentaba subirle el ánimo.

\- Me debes de estar jugando una broma ¿Cierto?

\- ¡No, es en serio! Últimamente me habla mucho de ti y ha visto cómo has estado en tu gimnasio, también de las batallas de tus retadores.

\- Bueno eso es cierto, en estos días me ha ido a visitar, ¡pero no sabía que veía mis combates!

\- Pensé que sí. – En eso sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba de su cabeza.

\- Pero solo lo hace porque somos amigos ¿No crees?

\- ¿Qué no has visto cómo se sonroja contigo? – Pregunto sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo alterado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No? Vaya que eres despistado. – Decía con sus manos en la cabeza y se acercaban a la ruta seis.

\- ¿Por qué vamos a la ruta seis?

\- Vamos a entrenar.

\- Okay, sigamos.

Si bien Cheren muy en su interior quería que eso fuera cierto, no solo porque Touya le gustaba hacerle bromas y engañarlo debes en cuando sino porque en verdad estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia y si, su comportamiento la delataba, estaba nerviosa en frente suyo, comenzó analizar lo que pasaba cuando estaba con ella, sin embargo eso significaba dar una paso más allá de una simple amistad, ¿Y si arruinaba la relación y perdería su cariño y amistad?, esa era su gran duda, su miedo, para su mal, tampoco la quería como una amiga, ya no más, no soportaría estar más lejos de ella y no porque se la pase metido en su trabajo como líder y ella de ayudante de la profesora Encina, sino para que pueda resguardarla entre sus brazos, cuidarla, apoyarla como siempre y nunca dejarla ir de su lado, la necesitaba, la guerra de sus sentimientos comenzó, todo por Touya, ahora tendría que hacer algo para por fin estar bien consigo mismo, le daba pánico lo que pudiera llegara a pasar si era bueno o malo el resultado y si llegara a afectar aquella dulce amistad de tantos años, solo le faltaba intentarlo.

\- Mmm… - Pensaba en esos momentos Cheren.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba algo preocupado.

\- No, no es nada, es solo que quiero dejar este tema por la paz, además, hay que disfrutar este magno evento por segundo vez, la vez anterior no fuiste invitado pero ahora sí, escuche por ahí que también vinieron los ex campeones.

\- ¿En serio? – El muchacho vio a su mejor amigo con ojos de niño pequeño recibiendo un dulce.

\- Ahm sí, es solo un rumor no sé si sea verdad, sin dudar esto sería genial.

\- ¡Sí! Sería súper épico, podría imaginarme las batallas que se librarían campeón tras campeón, aunque no conozco a los actuales, eso lo hace aún más interesante, ya que son más, me siento nostálgico, me recordó cuando me enfrente a Mirto, mi emoción no puede ser más alta. – Decía "llorando" con tanta emoción.

\- Hehehe sí. – Rio nervioso ante la actitud de su amigo.

De pronto escucharon una discusión cerca de ahí, eran de un joven castaño y una peliazul cerca de ahí, Touya por su curiosidad quiso saber más así que se escondió en uno de los arbustos.

\- ¿Huh? Touya ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo en voz alta para encontrarlo cerca de donde se encontraba él.

\- Shh ven acá. – Jaló la mano de Cheren, tirándolo adentro del arbusto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Shh guarda silencio que nos descubrirán, solo mira.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso está mal, deberíamos irnos de aquí, como dices, nos podrían descubrir. – Decía exaltado.

\- Si no te callas nos descubrirán, además no dejas escuchar. – Le contesto mientras escuchaba aquella discusión.

\- ¡Oye deberías de madurar un poco, si sigues igual con esa actitud te meterás en más problemas en especial a mí, ya que soy un líder de gimnasio y podrían destituirme de mi cargo, por favor ponte a pensar un poco en tus actos! – Reprendía a Touya, mientras él no le escuchaba. - ¡Oye! ¿¡Me estas escuchando?!

\- Ahm ¡Ya ves no me dejaste escuchar nada! Y ¿Qué decías?

\- Nada olvídalo.- Dijo fastidiado.

Después de aquello un silencio total hizo acto de presencia, dejando más en duda a Touya.

\- Oh vamos, ¿Ahora que paso?

\- No, no sé, creo que el chico dirá algo y… ¡¿Por qué me involucro en esto?!

\- Soy… - Decía serio el peliazul.

\- ¡Vamos dilo! – Se desesperaba al misterio del peliazul.

\- El campeón de Sinnoh. – Le dijo al castaño muy firme, en cambio este se echó a reír.

\- ¿Él un campeón? – Dijo Touya.

\- Nunca subestimes a tu rival y menos por su apariencia ¿Qué no aprendiste nada en tu viaje? – Advertía Cheren a su amigo.

\- Por favor deja los sermones para otro momento. – Respondió hartado. - ¡Oh ya sacó su pokeball, pronto comenzará el duelo!

\- Este chico… - Rodó los ojos.

La batalla comenzó, el peliazul sacó a su Rapidash y el castaño a Arcanine respectivamente, Touya al ver los "raros" Pokémon no pudo soltar un pequeño grito.

\- Ah… - Fue callado por la mano de Cheren.

\- Shh, nos descubrirán.

\- Lo siento, es que están geniales esos Pokémon, me encantaría tener uno.

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero no es el momento de que explotes de emoción, es mejor que veamos en silencio.

\- Está bien, prometo ya hacer ruidos.

El duelo continuo sin ningún problema, hasta que a ambos les quedaba su último según lo acordado, Pidgeot estaba por encestarle el último golpe al Pokémon de tipo planta para terminar la batalla de una vez por todas, hasta que…

\- ¡Somnífero!

\- ¿Huh? – Cuestionaban la decisión del campeón al unísono.

\- No creo que le llegue a afectar. – Decía muy confiado Touya a la vez sintiendo la misma presión de la batalla al igual que Cheren.

\- No estés tan seguro, los dos han combatido muy reñidamente puede que su factor suerte le ayude o no, pero si le afecta ese somnífero puede que gané a pesar de tener desventaja de tipo.

Torterra obedeció y antes de que diera su golpe final Pidgeot, lanzó un polvo el cual dio efecto al entrar en contacto con el ave, se quedó profundamente dormido cayendo al suelo ante las patas de Torterra.

Ambos chicos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, se quedaron sorprendidos pues al fin de cuentas ya sabían quién ganaría, ante la sorpresa de Touya que no creía sobre el poder del peliazul.

\- ¡Vamos León tú puedes sigue así! – Animaba a su amigo.

\- ¡Sí! Ahora día soleado.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! AH, AH. – Tartamudeaba ante lo ocurrido.

El astro rey volvió brillar con tanta intensidad causando el mismo efecto en el ambiente.

\- ¡¿Acaso intentara…?!

\- Así es. – Contesto Cheren.

\- ¡Despierta o haz algo por una maldita vez, reacciona! - Le decía a su Pokémon, desesperado, lo cual no funcionaba.

\- ¡Ahora lazo fuerte! – Torterra volvía sacar su látigo rodeando al Pidgeot aún dormido, lo levanto lo más alto que pudo y lo arrojo al piso dejando en mal estado al ave.

\- ¡NO, MIERDA DESPIERTA! – Maldecía enfadado.

\- ¡Ay pero que grosero! – Fingía indignación.

\- ¡Cállate por una maldita vez! – Contestaba el castaño.

\- Como sea. – Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

\- Esto es el fin. – Dijo Cheren.

\- No lo creo, la verdad. – Decía Touya.

\- Ya verás.

Pidgeot no despertaba entonces León volvió aprovechar el momento para atacar nuevamente.

\- ¡Rayo solar de nuevo!

Todo miraban atentos, no había nadie que no pudiera sentir la pasión y presión de aquella batalla tan disputada.

Torterra hizo brillar su pequeño árbol de su espalda, que se regenero al reunir energía y expulso de la boca el gran rayo de energía hacia el Pidegot dormido de Verde que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- ¡NO! – Grito el castaño.

Este pego contra el suelo dejando una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos, cuando la nube desapareció yacía en el suelo un gran hoyo y adentro de este Pidgeot con sus ojos en forma de espiral y León y Dawn celebraban su victoria con un amistoso abrazo, sin embargo Verde se acercó a Pidgeot y lo guardo.

\- Ah, ah, ah ese chico es impresionante. – Decía pasmado Touya.

\- Te lo dije, todo el tiempo y viste la pelea y tampoco te diste cuenta, que despistado. – Rodaba lo ojos Cheren.

\- Hehehe lo siento tienes razón, lo que dice es verdad, pero hay algo que no me cuadra aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él es un campeón ¿No? ¿Por qué no uso todo su poder contra un líder de gimnasio? Sabiendo que los líderes no superan a la elite cuatro y al campeón, debe tener un nivel de alrededor de setenta.

\- Es cierto, ¿Sera que se contuvo?

\- No sé pero lo averiguare, lo retaré a otra pelea.

\- ¿No estará prohibido luchar entre sí antes del Torneo?

Después de aquella pregunta, se percató de que Touya no estaba y a este le rodó una gota sobre su cabeza.

\- Este chico, si sigue así me meterá en más problemas.

\- Oye. – Llamaba la atención del peliazul.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Se volteo lentamente para imaginarse lo peor.

\- Dijiste ser el campeón de Sinnoh ¿No? – pregunto Touya desafiante

\- Sí ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – Cuestionó Dawn.

El joven solo sonrió.

\- ¡Espérame! ¿Qué no pudiste esperarte?

\- ¿Más b-bien quien son ustedes? – Pregunto nervioso León.

\- Yo soy Touya del Pueblo Arcilla y ex campeón de Teselia.

\- Y yo soy Cheren igual de pueblo arcilla y líder de gimnasio de ciudad Engobe.

\- ¿Ex campeón? – Pregunto Dawn. – Y ¿Quién es el campeón actual?

\- ¡¿Q-qué e-el ex cam… peón?! – Dijo León.

\- Ahm si y no sé después de mi hubo una chica llamada Iris que me derrotó y ya de ahí ya no sé quién está en el poder.

\- Oh ya veo, disculpa por no presentarme, soy Dawn del pueblo Hojaverde de la región de Sinnoh y… - Volteo para ver a su amigo para presentarlo pero este estaba en posición fetal arrullándose con sus piernas, los demás les rodó una gota sobre su cabeza al verlo. – Él es León hehehehe igual del pueblo Hojaverde y como ya vieron es el campeón de la región Sinnoh hehehe.

\- Oh mucho gusto Dawn y ¿Siempre es así? – Pregunto Cheren.

\- Hehehe no solo está nervioso por el torneo no se preocupen hehehe, ¡Ya levántate! – Le dijo molesta a León.

\- Sí, sí disculpa, ya voy, perdón es que es mi primera vez en este torneo y me siento aterrado ante el poder de los demás. – Decía levantándose.

\- Haha no te preocupes, igual es mi primera vez, solo es un Torneo, ¡Es para divertirse y luchar! Además confía en ti y en tus Pokémon y ¿Qué si pierdes? No te quitarán tu puesto, ¿Entendido?

\- Gracias Touya, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! – Levantó puño decidido.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste tu madurez? – Decía burlón el pelinegro.

\- Lo sacó solo si se trata de las batallas, para tu información y creo que del mismo lugar de donde sacaste tu aburrimiento. – Se mofaba de su amigo.

\- Okay, okay basta de peleas. – Intentaba Tranquilizar al castaño.

\- Ahm me podrían decir ¿Para qué se acercaron a nosotros? – Pregunto la peliazul.

\- ¡Ah sí, es cierto este… te reto León a una batalla Pokémon!

\- Le encantaría hacerlo, pero las reglas dicen que no se puede luchar antes del evento con los demás competidores de su respectiva categoría.- La peliazul pudo darle aquella explicación antes de que Touya pudiera replicar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Nunca leí nada de eso. – Contesto el castaño con un puchero.

\- Ves te dije que pelear antes nos ocasionaría problemas. – Dijo Cheren con brazos cruzados y Touya solo se mantenía en el suelo harto de las explicaciones de su amigo.

\- Blah, blah, blah, blah, si, si, si lo tengo entendido. – Touya con su mano la movía como si se tratara de una marioneta hablando y arremedaba a Cheren.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que haré contigo? Espero y en esta participación tuya te hagan comprender que no todo es diversión y juegos". – _Se decía el pelinegro agobiado.

\- ¿Pero por qué peleaste con Verde si es un ex campeón? – Pregunto el castaño.

\- Porque se divide en dos esta categoría, como te habrás dado cuenta uno es de los nuevos campeones y el otro es el de los ex campeones respectivamente. – Contesto Dawn.

\- Y vuelvo a repetir, ¡No leí nada de eso! – Espeto Touya.

\- ¿Acaso decía eso Dawn? – Pregunto León sorprendido.

\- ¡Ay, hombres! – Rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué nadie leyó la carta?

Los tres se vieron entre ellos, confundidos, en busca de una respuesta, hasta que Cheren hablo.

\- Ahm yo si la leí parcialmente pero yo estoy con los líderes de gimnasio, antes de que Touya me interrumpiera y nos fuéramos a esta ciudad y por cierto ahm ¿Dawn? ¿Cierto? – La peliazul asentó.- ¿Cuántos años tienen?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntan? – Pregunto con timidez la chica.

\- Es que siento que el campeón es algo joven. – Contesto apenado Cheren.

\- Si son muy jóvenes, pero eso no quiere decir que sean buenos en las peleas o ¿Me equivoco? – Afirmaba Touya. Este se acercó a León como si lo estuviera analizando, esto no lo tomo muy bien el peliazul y comenzó a intimidarse.

\- B-bueno, pienso que cada quien puede hacer lo que sea ¿No? Sin importar edades eso creo. – Decía muy nervioso.

\- En eso tienes razón, y más si lo que haces es porque te apasiona. – Afirmaba Cheren.

\- Y para des fortuna para nosotros, una organización con perversidades para los humanos y Pokémon, atacó a la región de Sinnoh y sin la ayuda de nadie León los detuvo, eso fue lo que hizo que madurara, con afrontar ese problema de gran tamaño pero eso no le quita lo tímido. – Dijo mirándolo con determinación.

\- Hehehe si eso, es un gran problema conmigo. – Contesto rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Vaya igual nosotros! En cambio con nosotros, eso pasó cuando teníamos tan solo doce años.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto atónita por la respuesta de Cheren, el chico solo asentó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Y nosotros solo teníamos diez años! – Dijo León.

\- Creo que es por eso que eres el campeón de Sinnoh, de eso no hay duda. – Contesto Touya.

\- Ahm perdón por interrumpirlos pero ya no me respondieron lo que les pregunte. – Intentaba llamarles por desviarse del tema.

\- Oh es cierto, ambos tenemos catorce años. – Contesto Dawn.

\- Oh ya veo. – Le dijo con asombro el pelinegro.

\- Oigan ¿Y cómo supieron que yo soy el campeón de Sinnoh? – Pregunto el peliazul.

\- Porque presenciamos tu batalla con Verde y ¡Vaya que lo callaste! Eso me gusto hahaha. – Le decía el pelinegro. – Y disculpa si te espiamos, no fue mi intensión hacerlo pero este chico que ven aquí. – Señalo a Touya. – Me obligó, muchas disculpas por eso.

\- ¡Oye! – Replico Touya.

\- Si hehehe no se preocupen, pero si yo me hubiera dado cuenta que lo estaban viendo me hubiera puesto mucho más nervioso.

\- Y pensar que es un líder de gimnasio, me dan lastima ese tipo de personas, pero bueno que le haremos. – Contesto Cheren.

\- Si bueno, f-fue un gusto conocerlos, nosotros n-nos vamos. – Despedía a los chicos de Teselia.

\- ¿No irán al torneo? – Pregunto confundido Touya.

\- ¿No va hacer a las cinco de la tarde? – Pregunto igual confundida la chica.

\- Ves te dije que no teníamos que preocupar y tú haciendo que madrugara. – Llamaba la atención a su amigo.

\- Hehehe lo siento es que cuando se trata de las peleas no puedo evitar no emocionarme. – Se excusaba Touya.

\- Okay, nos vemos en el torneo y León suerte.

\- Gracias, igualmente. – Agradeció el chico.

\- Oye León si nos enfrentamos, espero y des el cien por ciento de tu poder y que gané el mejor. –Juntaban las manos en señal de promesa.

\- Si lo prometo daré lo mejor y tu igual Touya. – Decía con determinación el peliazul.

\- Okay, ahora si hasta luego.

\- Si hasta luego chicos. – Se despidió al igual que León la chica, sacudiendo su brazo.

Igual los despidieron a los chicos de Sinnoh, estos cuando ya no los vieron cerca del edificio, se metieron al hotel.

**Momentos antes…**

Verde al igual que la mayoría de líderes de gimnasio y campeones se hospedaba en el mismo hotel de ciudad Fayenza, con pocos ánimos y algo enojado entró al edificio, tomó el ascensor y llegó al tercer piso donde también se encontraba su amigo/rival, Rojo, camino hacia la derecha y para su sorpresa, en esos momentos salía el campeón de Kanto de su habitación.

\- ¡Verde! Hasta que te encuentro. – Con emoción se dirigía a su amigo.

\- Ah hola Rojo ¿Qué paso pequeño entrometido? – Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Solo quería saludarte ¿Y por qué esa cara?

\- Nada que te importe.

\- Oh bueno.

\- Oye estás medio raro, has cambiado, no eras tan amigable y si llegabas a levantar la voz eran con las fans de ciudad Azafrán o también con Leaf más bien ¿Qué te paso a ti pequeño?

\- Que no soy pequeño, solo porque tú naciste meses antes que yo. – Contesto algo molesto.

\- Como sea. – Rodó los ojos.

\- Y si he cambiado es porque…

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sin darle importancia.

\- Porque salgo con Leaf. – Dijo firme.

\- ¡Ha! Siempre supe que eran tal para cual, una chica ingenua e histérica y un chico tímido e igual de ingenuo.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué me harás? – Le dijo desafiante.

\- ¿A caso no querrás que te recuerde como te vencí a tan solo unos minutos de convertirte en campeón y humillarte a nivel mundial?

\- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO GUSANO!

\- ¡Ha siempre caes con eso!

\- Ya estoy harto de ustedes mejor me iré de descansar. – Abrió su puerta y la azotó para cerrarla en la cara de Rojo.

\- ¡Ouch, eso dolió! – Grito de dolor.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Dijo verde atrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Acaso te iras sin mí? – Pregunto Leaf detrás de él.

\- ¿L-leaf? ¿Cómo amaneciste amor? – Giraba lentamente hacía su novia.

\- ¿Por qué te ibas a ir sin mí? – pregunto un tanto molesta, en cambio Rojo se arrodillo con ambas manos juntas.

\- Perdóname, no fue mi intención dejarte es solo que estabas tan bien durmiendo y no quise darte problemas y decidí irme para traerte algo del buffet y algo para mí, perdón, perdón.

\- Ay amor no tenías que molestarte, y no discúlpame a mí no sabía lo que ibas a hacer. – La chica levantó a Rojo entre su brazos, para poderle darle un tierno y emotivo abrazo.

\- "_De la que me salvé". – _Se decía aliviado. – Es mejor que bajemos y almorcemos.

\- Claro. – Se fueron del lugar, ella abrazada del brazo de su novio.

Después de que la pareja bajó por la escaleras, su pudo observar en una ventana del pasillo que daba vista a la ciudad, la nevada de aquella ciudad comenzó a ser más intensa a tal punto de congelar-la y entre aquella ventisca una silueta que flotaba apareció y tenía forma de una chica kimono, esta se limitó a dar un grito aterrador…

* * *

Por favor háganlo se lo agradecería mucho y además me dan a entender que si les interesa este fic c:


	6. La dama de hielo

Bueno, traigo la continuación de esta historia, que poco a poco a ido creciendo (En verdad se los agradezco), sé que tarde un poco, pero ya tengo menos tiempo con eso de la escuela, entonces aquellos que siguen la historia (Que son pocos, tengo que aceptarlo u.u) tardare en actualizar, así que no esperen muy deprisa la continuación, recuerden comentar que le pareció y que no, también acepto ideas, porque sin ustedes esto no es nada :).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

La dama de hielo.

\- ¡Por favor déjame entrar, hace frío a pesar del que el sol se obeserva y solo tengo mi pijama, tengo que cambiarme, abre la maldita puerta! - Gritaba el azabache afuera de la suite, cubierto solo por su ropa interior, además de su característica gorra.

¿Por qué el campeón de Jhoto se encontraba en esta situación? Sencillo, este le jugó una broma a la castaña, siendo acreedor de tan merecido castigo, y no fue para más, llenarla de hollín mientras dormía parecía buena idea… al principio, con ayuda de su Typloshion lo logró sin ninguna complicación, cuando ella despertó y fue al baño, vio al espejo su rostro para poder lavársela como siempre lo hacía después de levantarse, la chica de la pijama con estampados de Mareep abrió sus ojos lo más que podía, sus dientes rechinaron al estarlos frotando con tanta fuerza, frunció el ceño arrugando también su nariz y por último formó con sus manos, puños, listos para masacrar al joven pelinegro, dueño del Typloshion. Mientras tanto el campeón de Jhoto reía a carcajadas en el suelo por tal acto y su forma de enojarse por parte de su amiga; Esta llegó sin más que decir a golpearlo tan fuerte al chico que lo sacó de la habitación, estrellándolo hacia la pared por la fuerza del golpe.

\- ¡No, te lo mereces por idiota! – Musito la joven detrás de la puerta.

\- ¡Por el amor de Arceus, déjame pasar!

\- Hmm… ¡No!

\- ¡Está bien, perdóname, fue muy estúpido e inmaduro de parte! – Decían en tono de resignación, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿En serio? – Estaba por abrir la puerta, hasta que su Marill se lo impidió y negaba con la cabeza, intentando decirle que era una trampa, la joven de las coletas lo miro confundida, hasta que le entendió. - ¡No lo creo!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si en verdad estoy resignado! – Golpeaba la puerta con desesperación. – "Ya cree esta ilusa que me estaré arrepintiendo"

\- ¿Cómo si no te conociera? ¿Qué dijiste? Ya cayó esta tonta, no, pequeño maldito. – Se recargó sobre la puerta para pensar mientras cargaba a su Marill. – Te tengo una propuesta.

\- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto nervioso, tratándose de ella, no podía pensar en lo peor pues se las pagaría a como dé lugar. – "_Ahora que estará planeando_"

\- "_Me vengaré Ethan no te escaparás de esta, y este es el momento perfecto para pagarme todas. ¡Siendo mi esclavo personal!_" – Soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa, dejando aún más asustado al azabache. – Te dejo pasar a cambio de que seas mi esclavo personal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no, nunca lo haría y más por una ingenua y desesperante chica como tú! – Siguió golpeando la puerta ahora con más fuerza después de un rato dejo de golpear y se apoyó de la pared pensante para poder entrar a la suite. – "¿_Y ahora que cómo la haré? No puedo dejarme humillar por esa engreída, creo que tendré que destruir la puerta, no me quedará de otra, bueno, ¡Hera…! ¡Demonios, no traje mi mochila! ¿Huh? _

La puerta se entreabrió y dejo salir una cámara, dejó escapar una luz tan cegadora, como si se tratase de un destello. En cambio Ethan sabía perfectamente que eso era malo, muy malo; Si esa foto la llegaba a mostrar, toda su dignidad se iría por el caño o peor aún lo chantajearía para que le cumpla todas sus peticiones.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo pequeña mocosa?! – Grito exasperado, esta vez, antes de que cerrara la puerta, alcanzó tocarla y la comenzó a forcejear con la chica.

\- ¡Para tu información solo me faltan tres días para mi cumpleaños! ¿Y sabes qué? Si sigues de impertinente mostraré esta foto en el torneo y así serás humillado mundialmente jejejeje. – Lyra dejó de poner resistencia contra la puerta, dejando caer al azabache contra el suelo. La joven se incoo y puso en su regazo a Marill. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. – Si dejas ser tan irritante e inmaduro, no le enseñaré a nadie esta peculiar foto tuya, además también quiero que seas mi esclavo, esto es una trato de sí o sí ¿Entendiste?

Por parte Ethan esbozo acongojado para poder hablar. – "_¿Cómo rayos fue que gano esta engreída? Tendré que ser su esclavo ¡Pero esto no se quedará así Lyra de pueblo Primavera!" – _Maldecía en su mente, listo para su venganza. – Okay, seré tu sirviente…

\- Esclavo. – Corrigió al azabache ya sentada en la cama mientras él seguía el suelo.

\- Lo que sea… pero con una condición.

\- Oye, oye, oye detente un momento, si el que pone las condiciones es el amo no el esclavo. – Decía arrogante acariciando a marill aún en su regazo.

El joven se levantó y cerró la puerta, para poder negociar de una manera más tranquila y que nadie escuchara.

\- Bueno, solo quiero decirte que… - El azabache de incoo contra las piernas de Lyra. - ¡No seas tan cruel, te lo suplico!

\- ¡Deja de estar lloriqueando! – Callaba molesta al campeón. – Pero a cambio ¿De qué?

\- Vaya que eres ambiciosa, ahm… no sé, jamás pensé llegar tan lejos. – Se rascó su cabeza algo apenado en cambio Lyra le apareció una gota de sudor en su cabeza. – Tal vez… lo que tú quieras.

Lyra esbozo una sonrisa y, no era cualquier sonrisa, era una llena de malicia, era mal presagio para el azabache, sin embargo… ella le pidió algo inusual, algo que la tenía harta, desde antes de que llegaran a ciudad Fayenza. Su amigo, en ese entonces, se le subió a la cabeza su fama. Después de haber ganado el campeonato y quedado inmortalizado en el "Hall de la fama", su vida se tornó distinta, tanto para Ethan como la de ella, él llego ser una figura pública y muy reconocida solo en aquella región, además de haber salvado a Jhoto del poder del equipo Rocket, incluso fue Kanto y gano las ocho medallas pero no pudo ganarle a Rojo "El entrenador más fuerte". Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aquella personalidad modesta, amable y gentil, se había ido llegando a ser inmaduro, confiado, engreído, arrogante y desconsiderado, pero a pesar de tanto defectos aún tenía ese corazón de oro que siempre lo caracterizo. Por parte de Lyra, su amigo de la infancia le hizo a un lado, olvidándose de ella, lo odiaba porque no lo odiaba como debería, es más ella se odia por estar junto él aún a pesar de su trato, tristemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, se sentía decepcionada… ella siempre estuvo ahí apoyándolo además de su madre, dándole ganas de seguir, fue su consejera, siempre lo vio cuando nadie lo hacía. Es entonces que decidió cambiar esa personalidad – para acercársele – tan amable que tenía con él y tener que ser molesta, algo arrogante y estarlo cuidando, cada vez que se comportaba de manera indebida, pero nunca dejarlo, ya no más, sus recuerdos con él hacía que tuviera esperanza, pues sabía que el Ethan el cual conoció desde pequeño, estaba ahí, del cual se hizo su mejor amiga, su mano derecha, de cual ¿Se enamoró? Ese tema de vez en cuando rondaba y, más cuando coqueteaba con otra chica, sin embargo, perdió la esperanza de estar con él como pareja, lo único que quería era, al menos, de vuelta a su mejor amigo. Tal vez no la atraía por su nueva personalidad que decidió optar. Ella aprovecharía con la situación de que fuera su "esclavo", estaba decidido, le confesaría sus sentimientos que se guardó por mucho tiempo, no le importaba sí le correspondía o no, ya lo quería hacer y si no era lo suficiente, se esforzaría en que vuelva su mejor amigo y no aquel arrogante que tanto desprecia, pero si fallaba se marcharía de dónde vino.

\- ¡Que ya no coquetees con las demás chicas! ¡Pues a la única que tienes que tenerle atención soy yo y nadie más! Además es molesto tener a un sujeto tan despreciable detrás de ti que nunca tendría oportunidad.

\- ¡Oye! Esto tan desagradable y más siendo tú. – Dijo entre dientes, sin embargo Lyra lo escuchó llevándose el segundo puñetazo del día, quedándose de nueva cuenta en él piso. – Ya por favor.

Suplicó clemencia, siendo ignorado por la castaña.

\- Está bien, acepto, pero… - En su cara se le formó una sonrisa pícara, dejando confundida a Lyra. – ¿A caso estas celosa?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de un idiota? Jamás y más, siendo tú. – Sus mejillas se le tornaron de color carmín, casi imperceptible, por aquella pregunta tan tonta y con tanta razón. – "_Por supuesto que estoy celosa de cada estúpida que te acercas y le hablas tan seductoramente, con perdón de su madre que es tan buena persona, pero no puedo evitar no decirle que es un pequeño bastardo_".

\- ¿Y por qué tan nerviosa he? – Se le acercó a su rostro, lo suficiente para poder sentir su aliento. Ella no podía dejar de ver eso ojos achocolatados que tanto le fascinaban, estaba indefensa ante él cretino, para su suerte se alejó.

\- ¿D-de q-qué e-estás hablando idiota? – Contestaba nerviosa, con un enorme sonrojo que esta vez no podía ocultar.

\- De que yo te gusto.

\- Jajajaja, eso nunca, solo porque no estoy acostumbrada de tener imbéciles tan cerca de mí y, te recuerdo que estás amenazado con ensañarle a todo mundo esta foto con tus calzoncillos de Jyglipuff, además tienes que servirme desde ahora oh sino romperé el trato y seré tan despiadada como Rojo, cuando te derrotó.

\- No había de otro modelo y tuve que comprarlos, eso no es justo y segunda me confíe, pero esta vez tendré mi revancha. – Se excusaba. – "¡_Cállate, si tan solo pudiera hacer que tú fueras mi sirvienta personal, no tendría consideración contigo y también poder devolverte tus jugarretas e insultos!"_

\- Lo que digas. Bueno, esclavo salté, que tengo que cambiarme. – Dio unas palmadas como orden e Ethan salió de la habitación sin reclamar. – "¿_Acaso, me obedecerá? Tal vez si, lo tengo donde lo quería hace ya bastante tiempo, espero y esto le cambié esa actitud que tanto odio" _

\- "_¡Pero si me las vas a pagar, solo espera el momento!" – _Se dijo a sí mismo. Antes de salirse detuvo la puerta con su pie, antes de que azotara la puerta, soltando un pequeño quejido.

\- Ahora que quieres. – Contesto agobiada por la situación, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con el azabache, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Me podrías pasar mi ropa? – La castaña cerró la puerta, dejando al chico enojado, para después abrirla y aventarle su vestimenta en la cara. – Gracias. ¡Oh por Arceus! ¿Qué hora son? Oh son las diez de la mañana, bueno no habrá mucho problema, solo tengo que esperar hasta que termine el dichoso torneo y me zafó de esta… chica.

Ethan se cambió lo más rápido posible que pudo, por vergüenza y porque posiblemente en cualquier momento saldría la castaña de la suite. Después de un rato Lyra salió y como era de esperarse su martirio comenzaría y su primera orden fue abrochar sus zapatos. Resignado lo hizo, mientras ella lo veía con satisfacción, de pronto sacó una correa color roja de su bolsillo. Ethan intentó correr sin embargo no le funcionó, pues la castaña lo atrapo de su suéter, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Lo rodeó con aquella cinta roja por su cintura, pareciendo un niño si su mamá lo estuviese cuidando, esto no le fue para nada agradable en cambio a Lyra, lo disfrutaba cada minuto. Bajaron por las escaleras con la mínima diferencia de que, él la cargaría todo el camino hasta llegar al comedor. ¡Recorrió los tres pisos! Cuando llegaron su cuerpo estaba completamente agotado, sus piernas temblaban, su espalda casi se partía en dos y sus brazos parecían salirse de su lugar, a pesar de que su viaje pareció haber sido generoso con él, no soportó aquel castigo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas "peticiones". Bajó cuidadosamente a la joven, mientras este se arrodillo para tomar bocanadas de oxígeno, Lyra lo jaló con la correa para que se levantara, se dirigieron a una mesa, ella se sentó y él fue por una charola, después de un rato, vino con la charola llena de comida, lo suficiente para los dos. Se sentó a lado de la castaña y comenzó a devorar lo que trajo para el mismo, para su suerte, la castaña lo detuvo.

\- ¡Oye, espera! Aliméntame. – Ordenó la chica, agarrando del brazo al azabache para que se detuviera.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tienes manos para…! – Rectificó sus palabras, entonces prosiguió con la orden por parte de Lyra y dio un gran suspiro. – Ya voy.

\- ¿Podrías decirme por qué te invite? – Pregunto sarcástico, dándole una cucharada de sopa a Lyra.

\- Porque comenzaste de llorón diciendo "¿Ahora con quien iré? No tengo a nadie y, Plata no tiene tiempo para mí" – Arremedo al chico con tono de voz chillona. - Es ahí donde me rogaste ¡UN DÍA ANTES! Para poder irnos, y estuviste suplicándome que viniera ¿A caso te agrada mi presencia? Supongo que por eso me lo pediste ¿No?

\- Pensé que la pasaríamos muy bien. Incluso te pediría tregua para no hacer ninguna pelea, pero…

\- Si no fuera porque estuvieras cortejando a cada chica que pasa en frente tuyo, no estuviéramos en esta situación pero a si tú lo pediste. – Masculló la chica, algo molesta. No quería admitirlo, ella estaba celosa y si llegaba enterarse el azabache, sería su perdición. Por el hecho de que sabría su única debilidad, él.

\- _"¿Por qué diablos se molestaría tanto que yo coquetee con una chica bonita? No entiendo, incluso tal vez me odie, pero yo soy yo y, pues ella es ella ¿No? Supongo que es porque ningún chico se le acerca, ¡NO! ¡Deja de imaginártela con otro chico! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué no quiero que otro chico se le acerque? ¡Esto no es normal! Espera… ya sé porque me trata así, es para que tenga toda mi atención en ella y así hacer que me guste… ¡Pues no funcionara conmigo! O… ¿Sí? Y, ¿Sí termino enamorado de ella? ¡NO! " _

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey, te hablo! – Chasqueo sus dedos intentando sacar de su mente al chico.

\- Ahm… ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido, sacándolo de su transe y logrando su cometido por parte de la chica.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada. Continuemos.

**Mientras tanto…**

Un joven entrenador y espectador, castaño al igual que sus ojos, de tez blanca y con vestimenta de un entrenador guay de la región de Jhoto, se encontraba cerca del mercado de ciudad Fayenza, comprando pociones y demás artículos. Respondía con el nombre de Mark, vino desde su región natal a ver su ídolo, Rojo, campeón actual de la región de Kanto. Es un entrenador como cualquier otro, con metas y desafíos que superar, sin embargo tiene un o ¿Una? Problema, su Frosslas siempre se salía de su pokeball sin su permiso y cuando a ella se le antojaba, se caracterizaba por ser muy juguetona y congelar todo a su paso por diversión, eso incluye asustar a cualquier persona despistada, dando una grito muy escalofriante, se llegaba a escapar encontrándola varios días después o muy lejos de donde se situaban. Le agobiaba esa situación.

\- Son quince mil pokéyenes. – Le cobraba la chica del local, de cabellos negros y coletas.

\- Sí, aquí tenga, gracias. – Entregó la cantidad solicitada dando las gracias.

\- No hay de que, hasta luego… – La chica se despedía tímidamente. Intento hablarle, sin embargo esto lo notó Mark.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me faltó dinero?

\- Ahm… no, no, no, no es eso, es que. Bueno verás que, yo quería saber cuál es tu nombre jejeje sí eso… ay

\- Bueno, si era eso. Me llamo Mark, de ciudad Trigal de la Región de Jhoto y ¿Tú?

\- Yo me llamo Karin y, también me preguntaba… ¿Qué harás esta noche?

\- Disculpa. Tengo que ir al World Tournament Pokémon.

\- Oh ya veo, ¿Cuándo podría volverte a ver? – Esto causó un gran sonrojo en la chica y un no muy notable en Mark.

\- Mañana, bueno si es que tienes el día libre, además he estado acampando en las afueras de la ciudad, así que estaré un tiempo por acá. – Sin darse cuenta a Karin se le ilumino la mirada y Mark pues se contenía de mostrar una facción de interés repentino.

\- Ok, nos vemos, fue un gusto conocerte.

\- El gusto fue mío, hasta luego. - Se dio la media vuelta, marchándose del lugar. Cuando salió un grito de emoción se pudo escuchar del local, haciendo que se le marcará una sonrisa ladina. – "_Vaya, nunca imaginé esto, creo que fue bueno cambiar de aires"_

De pronto su Frosslas salió repentinamente. Le hizo gestos para darle a entender que le incomodaba algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – La pokémon se había puesto celosa de la chica y como Mark no llego a comprender muy bien lo que intentaba decirle, se escapó por la desesperación, dejando al chico confundido. - ¡No, oye espera!

Corrió hacía ella para intentar hablar con ella, para que le lanzara un rayo hielo en sus pies, dejándolo inmóvil, también creando una ventisca muy fuerte a su paso, desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

\- ¡No, Frosslas! ¿Qué hora son? – Reviso su pokegear con preocupación. – Ah, son diez cuarenta y dos, todavía hay tiempo, ¡Houndoom ve!

El perro con apariencia maléfica salió de su pokeball dando una gruñido al aire.

\- Bien, ahora usa lanzallamas a mis pies. – El pokémon obedeció, este escupió una llama de fuego extensa hacía los pies de su entrenador, derritiendo el hielo que había dejado Frosslas. – Tenemos que encontrar a Frosslas, de nuevo hm… ¡Vamos muchacho, acompáñame!

Houndoom asintió dando un ladrido. Ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible, perdiéndose en la neblina; Mientras tanto con el campeón de Jhoto y Lyra, seguían en la misma situación.

\- ¿Ya puedo descansar? – Pregunto cansado el azabache.

\- ¡NO! Todavía no acaba el día, bueno en realidad hasta que comience el torneo mientras tanto ¡SENTIRAS TODA MI FURIA! – Esto último asusto al chico, aprovechando el momento intento escapar, pero lo fui imposible pues la correa no le dejó huir. – No creas que será fácil primor, sigue que ya casi ya son las once de la mañana.

\- No entiendo que hace el campeón de Jhoto haciendo esto. – Contesto aburrido, volviendo dar otra cucharada de sopa. Mientras tanto un peliazul que se encontraba en la entrada del comedor acompañado de su amiga y un pelinegro de bandana verde y gorro blanco junto a su novia, que se encontraba a varias mesas de Ethan y Lyra, escucharon las palabras del chico, dejándolos con curiosidad así que ambos se acercaron a esta singular "pareja".

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Dawn? – La agarró del brazo para que le tuviera atención.

\- ¿De qué? – Pregunto confusa.

\- Sobre que ese chico es el campeón de la región de Jhoto.

\- ¿Cuál chico?

\- Ese, que le esta dando de comer a su novia.

\- ¿El de la gorra con colores de una ultraball?

\- Sí, ese. – Señalo al chico.

\- No creo, la verdad, no tiene pinta de serlo. – Decía no muy convencida. – Oye ¿Cómo conoces Jhoto?

\- Porque lo mencionaron por la tv en este torneo hace como tres años, por eso ¿Entonces vamos?

\- Okay, vamos.

Bruno al escuchar al azabache, empezó a toser, pues el sorbo de café que tenía en la boca se fue por otro lado así ahogándose, esto lo percibió Aura, entonces comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en su espalda para que se recuperara, ya más tranquilo habló.

\- ¿Fui yo o acaso dijo que él es el campeón Jhoto? – Dijo mientras se tocaba su pecho.

\- Al parecer. Pero debes tener más cuidado al comer, ya viste las consecuencias si no comes adecuadamente. – Regaño preocupada por la acción de su novio.

\- Disculpa Aura, es que no pude no sorprenderme, acompáñame por favor quiero saber quién es ¿Si?

\- Está bien. – Se levantaron de su lugar, entrelazando sus dedos en el camino. - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Ya me la hiciste. – Este soltó una risa burlona haciendo que esbozara un puchero.

\- ¡Ay! Otra pregunta entonces.

\- Bueno ¿Cuál? - Pregunto divertido por la situación anterior.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes de que ese chico sea el actual campeón de Jhoto?

\- Pues hace seis años sabía que Lance, una doma dragones de Kanto, era el campeón de ahí y no había sabido nada más de por allá, hasta este momento, también porque es uno de mis rivales y mejor sería conocerlo ¿No crees?

\- Oh ya veo. Me encantas cuando te pones serio y explicas las cosas, se pone muy interesante, por eso te amo. – Se aferró al brazo del pelinegro poniendo cara de gato.

\- Y tú a mí me encantas a todo momento e igual te amo. – Bruno enternecido por lo melosa que llegaba a ser Aura, le dio un beso en la frente.

Ambas parejas de Jóvenes llegaron al mismo tiempo tomando por sorpresa a Ethan y Lyra, creándose una atmosfera de tensión al igual que de incomodidad. Nadie hablo. Los cuatro que habían llegado se sentían apenados, en cambio la pareja de la mesa se sentía intimidada, para sorpresa de todos, Bruno decidió hablar.

\- ¿Tú dices ser el campeón de Jhoto? – Preguntaba apenado, pensaba en como quitar esta tensión, sin embargo los demás no ayudaban a pesar de que estaba su novia.

\- S-sí ¿Por qué y quien son ustedes? – Paró de darle alimento a su "ama", Lyra no dijo nada pues se encontraba confusa.

\- Bueno. Deja presentarme, yo soy Bruno de Villa Raíz y campeón de Hoenn y ella es Aura hija del profesor Abedul un importante investigador de los hábitat Pokémon, mucho gusto. – Contesto con una sonrisa y Aura igual levantando su mano.

\- Y-yo me llamo León y a-al igual que Bruno yo también s-soy campeón pero de mi respectiva región, Sinnoh. – Se presentó nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Te olvidas de mí León. – Regaño al peliazul. – Bueno. Mi nombre es Dawn del pueblo Hojaverde y soy ayudante del profesor Serbal.

\- Mucho gusto. – Saludo cortés con una sonrisa cálida. – Me llamó Lyra y soy amiga de… este campeón, vengo de pueblo Primavera.

\- ¿¡En verdad son campeones!? – Dijo expectante, pues se había emocionado por las palabras de los jóvenes.

Ellos asintieron.

\- Supongo que habrán escuchado sobre mí y mis hazañas hace bastante tiempo ¿No? – Comenzó alardear, dejando desconcertados a los demás por su actitud, en cambio Lyra lo mataba con la mirada por no mostrar respeto.

\- De hecho no, apenas sabemos de ti, también sé apenas de León, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes yo igual me entero de ti Bruno.

Las palabras Bruno dejaron petrificado a Ethan, creándose en él un aura de depresión y arrinconándose a una pared.

\- ¡Haa! ¿No qué muy famoso he? – Se burlaba de su amigo, pero muy en el fondo le daba lastima, pues ella sabía más que nadie lo tanto que se esforzó para alcanzar su sueño. Sin embargo, con su personalidad actual, se lo impedía demostrar.

\- ¿Siempre es así y por qué tiene esa correa? – Se acercó Aura a Lyra asuntándola por un momento preguntando curiosa.

\- Solo cuando las cosan lo le salen bien y es una larga historia hehe.

\- Vaya, tú novio es tan servicial contigo, pero también algo presumido ¿No crees? – Pregunto sin pensar la ojiazul, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Grito exaltada. Si bien la idea ya le había pasado por su cabeza, le agradaba, un poco, pero como se comportaba, decidió rendirse. Más sin embargo ya no le importaría nada y le admitiría sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido el azabache.

\- ¿Acaso no son novios? – Dijo Dawn.

\- Yo igual pensé eso, como estaban tan juntos y le dabas de comer, era confusa esa parte hehehe. – Opinó Bruno.

\- ¿Yo, novio de ella? ¡Jamás! Si era tan "servicial" con ella era porque… - En eso pensó sus palabras, pues no quería que supieran que era su sirviente. – Pues porque…

\- Ya calla. Es porque es mi sirviente personal, por eso tiene la correa para que no se escape y no por ese tipo de cosas. – Esto dejo más desconcertados a los cuatro.

Después de aquella presentación, comenzaron a platicar sobre sus viajes y como salvaron a su región – como si se les fuera algo trivial – los tres chicos, por parte de las chicas debatían por cuál pokémon era adorable y fuerte, también algo sobre los concursos. Era novedad para la castaña, así que le explicaron todo, de que trataba, como eran y que movimientos son de cada categoría. De pronto el clima comenzó a bajar por unos instantes, esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie y se asomaron por la ventana los seis. Todos quedaron maravillados por la hermosa escena que había creado la ventisca, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, que brillaba como el roció por la mañana y por propuesta de Lyra decidieron salir, claro, sin olvidarse de abrigarse. Fueron a la ruta seis – de nuevo, para los de Sinnoh – Bruno y Aura comenzaron a pasearse agarrados de la mano, León y Dawn hicieron una guerra de bolas de nieve y por último Ethan y Lyra estaban sentados en un montón de nieve que cayó de un árbol.

**Mientras tanto en el hotel…**

\- Rojo, ¡Mira! - Leaf señalo a una ventana del lobby. Rojo se acercó y la rodeo con sus manos su cintura para observar aquel hermoso paisaje.

\- Que hermoso ¿verdad? Hehehe. – Se posó en su hombro de la chica y ella toco su mejilla con una de sus dos manos.

\- Salgamos ¿Si? – Pregunto muy animada.

\- Pero no hemos desayunado.

\- Ándale por favor, solo un ratito. – Le dio una sonrisa, de esas que siempre le daba a Rojo y él siempre se derretía. ¿Cómo no decirlo no?

\- Está bien, pero solo una rato y aquí a fuera nada más he. – Acepto gustosamente, pero sabía que no podía resistirse por más tiempo no probar un bocanada de comida.

Salieron a las afueras del hotel y se pasaron viendo el lugar solamente.

**Mientras tanto con el grupo…**

\- Oye acompáñame a ver más de este lado ¿vale? – Esto sí que sorprendió al chico, ¿Lyra siendo amable con él? Esto no le daba muy buena espina.

\- ¿Estás bien? O ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto sorprendido mientras le tocaba su frente para ver si no era fiebre u otra cosa.

\- Déjame y no, no tengo nada solo quiero platicar contigo, como lo hacíamos, antes de que tu fama se te haya subido a la cabeza. – Apartó la mano del chico. Ethan asintió y acepto no tan convencido pero lo hizo. Se levantaron de su lugar y caminaron más adelante.

\- ¿Por qué no coqueteaste con ninguna de los dos? Se me hizo raro que no lo hayas hecho. – Pregunto tranquila.

\- Porque Aura ¿No? – Asintió la castaña. - Tiene novio y Dawn pues, si es atractiva pero tenía a su amigo a lado y soy de esos que las tiene que agarrar solas, además estabas tú no me lo hubieras permitido con tu correa en mí.

\- Hehehe es cierto. Está tranquilo por aquí a pesar de que hay entrenadores cerca.

\- Es cierto. – Dijo mirando hacía el horizontes con ambas manos en su nuca.

\- Ethan… - Llamó al azabache.

\- ¿Dime?

\- También cambiaste.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo confundido.

\- Pues nos estas de arrogante o impertinente, eso me alegra.

\- Estamos en tregua ¿No?

\- No solo venimos aquí para hablar de algo.

\- Bueno ¿Y qué es?

La del gorro blanco se volteó a ver al chico, un pequeño sonrojo se le pudo escapar, era inevitable para ella, aquello ojos eran su perdición. Por parte de Ethan, sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía más y más, su rostro ardía parecía explotar. Sus miradas se cruzaban, era inevitable y más para ella, sin embargo no era la única que cayó en manos de este sentimiento mutuo. También él sabía que ella, era todo para él, por fin la reconoció, se sentía estúpido al no ver lo que tenía en frente suyo. La mano del chico acarició suavemente la mejilla de la castaña y fueron acercándose lentamente. No se necesitó ninguna palabra ambos lo sabían ahora sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en silencio. En eso una mirada carmesí atrapaba la atención de la castaña interrumpiendo el magnífico momento, Ethan por su lado se volteó, era Frosslas. Congeló sus pies, intentó zafarse era imposible y menos con ese frió. Frosslas pensó que era la chica del local, pero cegada por los celos causados uso hipnosis contra Lyra, durmiéndola. La pokémon fantasma la cargó y la llevó a una cueva cerca de ahí.

\- ¡LYRA, NO! – Grito desesperado intentando romper aquel hielo de sus piernas. - ¡Typloshion sal! Descongela el hielo con tu lanzallamas.

Obedeció y lo zafó de su trampa.

\- Tengo que salvarla, pero no voy a poder solo, es muy grande la cueva y me costaría tiempo buscarla, voy a llamarles a lo demás…

_Continuará… _


	7. Un corazón perdido

Regreso con la continuación de esta historia y en verdad agradezco a los que se han pasado por este fic y los que la siguen desde el principió en verdad gracias, perdonen por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, no tenía tiempo y también tenía otros proyectos, además de un pequeño capricho mió, pero ya no importa. Espero y les guste, también la continuación será más pronta, sin nada más que decir me despido.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño.

* * *

Un corazón perdido.

– ¡Frosslas! –pudo escuchar el azabache acercándose, dio la media vuelta y, este se topó con el castaño dueño del Houndoom.

– ¿Huh? ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto con poca confianza al entrenador.

Este, por el camino recorrido, solo jadeaba.

–Soy… el entrenador de… Frosslas. –decía agotado, en cambio Ethan no reaccionó muy bien a lo dicho por parte del castaño. Lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta y comenzó a gritarle.

– ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste con Lyra!? –pregunto muy enfadado.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando. –aparto las manos del joven de manera brusca–. Yo solo busco a mi Frosslas.

– ¡Mientes!

–Es verdad lo que te digo, no sé quién es Lyra y, déjame de gritar. Así no llegaremos a nada. –intento calmar al azabache pero este se rehúso.

– ¡No quieras hacerte el amnésico, dime dónde la tienes! O si no… -amenazó al castaño. Por parte del chico, no cambio de expresión alguna.

–Oh si no ¿Qué? –desafiante, junto su frente con la del azabache.

–Te la verás conmigo. Yo, el campeón de Jhoto. –dijo orgulloso de sí, es entonces que Mark se sorprendió al no reconocerlo.

– ¿Eres Ethan? – Pregunto deductivo, no muy convencido, pues llego a pensar que el chico le jugaba una broma.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Te entró miedo?

– ¡NO! Y discúlpeme, no fue mi intención insultarlo u ofenderlo. –pedía disculpaba arrodillándose como si de un rey se tratara, Ethan se sintió halagado y superior pero recordó que no era momento de lucirse.

–Levántate, no era para tanto y disculpa, mi enojo me dejó cegado. Pero a todo esto… ¿No tienes idea de que por qué Frosslas nos atacó? –se levantó Mark y prosiguió a contestar su pregunta.

–Solo sé que salió corriendo desde ciudad Fayenza hasta aquí y no sé porque, aunque también se escapa cuando quiere jugar pero esta vez no creo que sea por eso, tal vez este enojada por algo.

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto más tranquilo, pero esta vez no de manera normal sino con un seriedad que no se le había visto en mucho tiempo. Su preocupación por Lyra y sus recién encontrados sentimientos hacía ella, hizo lo que siempre había querido. Ser el mismo de antes.

–Soy Mark y vengo de ciudad Trigal. –contestó sin ninguna expresión, lo cual el azabache no dudo preguntarle.

–Entonces eres de Jhoto, es por eso que me reconociste, pero no entiendo esa frialdad tuya. –intento bromear un poco con el chico, sin embrago no se inmuto.

–Mis experiencias y, mi admiración hacia el campeón de Kanto me han hecho así. –sentencio Mark.

–Te sorprendería si te dijera que ha cambiado mucho y, que esa frialdad se ha ido por una chica. Pero bueno. –Mark por su parte lo miro extraño como si tratara de decir "No te creo nada"–. Por último ¿Me ayudarías a buscar a lo demás campeones? Es que estaban al principio de la ruta, pero no sé dónde se encuentran, además entre más halla, más rápido las encontraremos.

–Está bien… A caso ¿Conoces a lo demás campeones de las otras regiones?

–Sí, son agradables. Ven, acompáñame. –dijo apresurado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en cambio Mark se quedó desconcertado pues el azabache aún tenía la correa puesta.

Ambos chicos llegaron lo más rápido posible con la compañía de sus pokémon. Fueron vistos por lo demás, estos se preguntaban qué es lo que había pasado. Sin dar rodeo al asunto, les contaron lo que había sucedido.

–No conozco muy bien la cueva. Pero aun así te ayudaré ¿No es así Dawn? –afirmó expectante.

– ¡Claro cuenta con nosotros!

–También con nosotros –dijeron al unísono.

– ¿No puede llegar ser peligroso? ¿Por qué no se quedan las chicas y nosotros vamos? –comentó Mark. Esto hizo desatar al mismo infierno.

– ¡Estas tratando de decir que somos inútiles! –reclamó Dawn.

– ¡No has visto mis habilidades como entrenadora, pequeño! –picó la frente del castaño con la otra mano en su cintura.

Estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra el chico, sin embargo fueron detenidas por lo demás. León por parte de Dawn y Bruno por parte de Aura. Cargándola a esta última.

–No fue mi intensión insultarlas, es solo que no quiero salga dañado.

–Pues piensa bien tus palabras, patán –dijo Dawn.

–Oye, Ethan ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Rojo? –comentó Mark.

–Es cierto, vamos.

–Espera ¿Acaso dijiste Rojo? ¿El entrenador más fuerte de todos? –dijo temeroso Bruno. Aura observó cómo se comportó y no dudo en preguntar por qué–. Es que ni siquiera estoy a su nivel, apenas llegué a nivel 78 y él es 88.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo solo he sido el único en casi derrotarlo y enfrentarse a él, al menos una vez.

–Pasó un reportaje sobre él, pero basta de distracciones y vayamos al hotel entonces. –todos asintieron.

Todos se dirigieron a toda prisa a buscar a Rojo, qué se encontraba en la entrada del hotel junto con Leaf.

– ¡Rojo! –grito el azabache desde lejos.

– ¿Huh? –ambos dijeron.

–Te… pido… a-ayuda –se apoyó de sus rodillas para exhalar aire.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunto rápido.

–Lyra está perdida y necesito tu ayuda… más bien la necesitamos –rió nervioso.

Los cuatro jóvenes aparecieron atrás de él, saludando con una mano. Por último llegaba Mark, quien se abalanzó a Rojo de la pura emoción, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó muy apenado con el castaño, mientras los demás solo carcajearon con sus acciones.

–L-lo siento, n-no fue mi intención tirarlo –le ofreció levantarlo. Rojo acepto.

–Gusto en conocerte Rojo, soy Bruno, campeón de Hoenn, he escuchado mucho de ti y espero enfrentarnos –estrecho la mano con Rojo y él solo asintió.

–Y-yo soy L-león, c-campeón de la región de Sinnoh, m-mucho gusto.

También estrecharon la mano.

Todos se dirigieron a la cueva cerca de ahí. "Electrorroca" decía en la entrada. Entraron enseguida y se encontraron con las enormes rocas llenas de electricidad de tono azul. El azabache no perdió tiempo y comenzó correr por el lugar gritando el nombre de la chica. Los demás solo se separaron con su respectiva "pareja". Rojo y Leaf, Bruno y Aura, León y Dawn y por último Mark corrió tras de Ethan que se había separado. El ruido que comenzó a molestar a los Pokémon, hizo que atacaran a los intrusos. No eran problema para todos, ya que sus equipos eran de niveles mayores de 70 a excepción de Mark, que no superaba los 50. Pokémon como Joltik, Roggnerola se encontraban, lo cuales no habría mucho problema vencerlos.

– ¡Lyra! ¡Contesta! –fue callado por Mark.

– ¡Shh! No hagas tanto ruido, podrían atacarnos.

– ¿Y eso a que viene? Necesito encontrarla, eso es lo de menos si me atacan o no.

–Como veas.

Rojo y Leaf habían bajado por unas escaleras, las cuales no fue problema encontrarlas.

– ¿No crees que nos separamos mucho de la salida?

– ¿Desde cuando eres temerosa de que nos sucede?

–No es eso, si no que no perdamos. Es una cueva nueva para mí. –se aferró al brazo de Rojo.

–Mientras estemos juntos no pasará nada, así que no te preocupes –se detuvo enfrente de ella para darle un beso en la frente.

–Gracias.

–Sigamos.

León y Dawn movían rocas magnéticas buscando pistas de donde podría estar. León se hizo camino muy fácil, hasta que fue interrumpido por el grito de su amiga.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo preocupado, encontrándose a Dawn arrinconada.

Levanto su mano en una dirección, León volteó a ver lo que estaba señalando. Para su sorpresa, era un pequeño joltik, inofensivo y pequeño.

– ¿Es en serio? –Pregunto levantando una ceja–. Ven acá.

Jaló a su amiga del rincón.

– ¡Pude haber muerto! –dijo temerosa, abrazándose a sí misma.

– Era pequeño, no creo que tuviera intenciones de lastimarte.

–Tú no sabes, esa cosa tenía una mirada muy aterradora.

–Ya no seas exagerada y continuemos.

–E-está bien, pero si me encuentro otro de esos, voy hacer que te coma a ti primero para yo escapar.

El chico solo rodó los ojos. Nunca imaginó ver a su amiga de esa manera.

Bruno y Aura al igual que Ethan, llamaban a Lyra. Hasta que fueron detenidos por una horda de Tynamo, los cuales se encontraban molestos por alguna razón. Bruno sacó a Camerupt y Aura a Blaziken. La horda atacó con un impactrueno potente, impactando en ambos pokémon, hicieron daño, pero no lo suficiente. Camerupt hizo temblar el lugar –orden que previamente se le mencionó–. Debilitando a la mayoría, es ahí cuando Blaziken dio patadas a dos de los que quedaron. Sin embargo uno se levantó, dejando sorprendidos a los entrenadores. Lanzó un rayo, cuando iba a colisionar con ellos, el ataque chocó con un rayo hielo. Era Frosslas que los intento atacar. El Tynamo con su último ataque cayó inconsciente por haberlos salvados, sin embargo cuando intentaron voltearse los congelaron posteriormente, usó hipnosis con Camerupt y Blaziken al igual que con Bruno y Aura. Llevándoselos del lugar.

Rojo y Leaf se percataron del movimiento telúrico de la cueva, ocasionando que una estalactita se cayera sobre encima de Leaf. Rojo la jaló contra sí.

–Estuvo cerca, menos mal que estaba aquí… -mostró facciones serias–. No me perdonaría, si te llegará a pasar algo.

–No importa… no te separes de mi lado. –dijo con voz quebradiza.

Un grito provino de lo más lejos de la cueva, Ethan no dudo dos veces y corrió, al igual Mark. Todo el grupo comenzó a reunirse, pero los de Hoenn no aparecían, comenzando una nueva búsqueda por parte de los cuatro. Ethan y Mark se guiaron por los gritos, cada paso que daban se escuchaba más y más fuerte hasta encontrarse con Aura y Bruno apoyados en una roca con Camerupt para brindarles calor, pues Bruno no reaccionaba después de haber sido descongelado. Mark se quitó se chaqueta y se la proporcionó. De pronto Frosslas lanzó un rayo hacía el azabache, esquivándolo por poco. Este sacó a Typloshion, pero fue detenido por Mark que se interpuso.

–Frosslas, basta de bromas, vuelve. –dijo muy seguro. Frosslas con aquella mirada carmesí, no hizo articulación alguna.

El castaño fue acercándose poco a poco, al punto de acariciarle su cabeza. Al fin comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Los cuatro jóvenes hicieron acto de presencia, asustándola y lanzando una ventisca.

– ¡Basta! Typloshion ¡lanzallamas! –el pokémon expulso gran cantidad de llamas ardiendo, dejando en muy mal estado a la pokémon.

–Por favor, Frosslas, ¿te acuerdas? Mi gorra que tanto me quitas. –dio un pequeño gruñido, por lo débil que estaba comenzaba desvanecerse en frente de todos. Mark corrió para auxiliarla.

La guardó en su pokéball.

– ¿Todo bien? –pregunto el azabache. Mark asintió.

– ¿Pero dónde está Lyra? –interrumpió Dawn.

–Es lo que quiero saber…

La antes mencionada apareció de las sombras, adolorida y con varios rasguños, se acariciaba su brazo. En ese instante la mirada de Ethan se iluminaba y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió con un fuerte abrazo. Ella lo correspondió para después alejarlo abruptamente.

– ¡Me duele tonto! –musito la chica de las coletas.

–Eso que importa, te encontré y, estás aquí conmigo.

–Sí, pero si te has fijado estoy lastimada.

–Entonces saliendo de esta cueva, nos vamos al centro pokémon pero… ¿cómo te has herido? –decía mientras revisaba el brazo de la chica.

– ¡Suéltame! Y, pues Frosslas me estaba cuidando.

– ¿¡Qué!? –gritaron al unísono.

–Espera, esa respuesta no me da ninguna pista. –dijo pensativo.

–Entonces ¿por qué se enojó y te secuestro? –interrumpió Mark.

–No lo sé pero, como ya dije, Frosslas me cuidaba porque me caí, cuando estábamos dentro de la cueva, desperté de aquél hipnosis e intenté huir pero, ella intentó atraparme pero, fui más rápida y, sin darme cuenta caí por unas escaleras, cuando me vio tirada en el piso lastimada mostró compasión y, decidió ayudarme. Estaba en busca de algo, es cuando llegaron y, ya sabrán lo demás.

–Por eso nos intentó atacar… no me di cuenta. –se rascaba la cabeza.

–Pues sí, no has cambiado nada ¡No entiendes nada! –masculló la joven.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –pregunto muy relajado.

–Pues porque… am… –comenzó a recordar si había hecho alguna tontería en los últimos instantes–. No me has levantado la voz

–No solo por eso… -la agarró por la cintura, causando un gran sonrojo a Lyra–. Sino por esto.

El anhelado beso que tanto espero Lyra fue dado, no en la circunstancia que quería hace un par de horas, pero era correspondida. Se separaron por falta de aire para observarse, después un "Ah" por parte de los demás interrumpió aquella escena melosa.

–Ah este… -dijo y se rascaba la nuca.

–No digas nada, Ethan, es compresible. –Rojo lo tranquilizaba.

–Espera, ya no entiendo, ¿No que era su sirviente? Ahora resulta que sí son novios.

–Ay, León, apenas eres un niño. Tú no comprendes el amor todavía.

– ¿Entonces lo son?

A la peli-azul le rodó una gota de sudor por la ingenuidad de su amigo.

–Sí lo son.

– ¿He? –se dio volvió para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz.

Era Bruno que se apoyaba de Aura, pues estaba débil.

– ¿Dónde estaban? Después de que nos reunimos, no llegaron.

– ¿Leaf cierto? Am… como te habrás dado cuenta Frosslas nos atacó, nos congelo…

–No te esfuerces mucho, Bruno. Pero gracias a Camerupt que se liberó del hipnosis, nos descongelo y, ayudó a mi Blaziken para escapar del hipnosis… pero tuvimos unas cuantas complicaciones y, estamos bien, bueno Bruno necesita un poco de atención médica. –dijo preocupada.

– ¿Dónde estarán los campeones? –la voz provenía del mismísimo jefe de recepción, Esteban.

–Es el que nos dio la bienvenida ¿No? –pregunto Rojo, Leaf solo asintió.

– ¡Al fin los encuentro…! -decía jadeando el hombre.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesita? –dijo amable el azabache.

–Más bien, necesitan, están pidiendo la presencia de cada uno de ustedes, excepto por el joven de la camisa negra, a el torneo.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo queda? –pregunto el castaño, preocupado.

–No menos de quince minutos… –cuando termino la frase los nueve jóvenes habían desaparecido de la vista del hombre–. Espero y lleguen rápido.

El grupo se dispersó en la entrada de la cueva, tantos unos como otros decidieron volar de ahí hasta el recinto donde sería, con excepción de la pareja de Hoenn qué, hicieron una pequeña parada al centro pokémon para revisar el estado del pelinegro, el cual se encontraba estable, con un gran índice de enfermarse y al igual que Bruno, Aura decidió checarse, pues estar en esas condiciones podría traerle complicaciones después. La enfermera que los atendió les dio una medicina en caso de que llegasen a sentir algún mal. Lo demás llegaron por poco de nada, guardaron su respectivo pokémon volador y, se fueron a sus puestos, las chicas y Mark a estar en el público y, los campeones a ser presentados. Todos estaban siendo presentados frente al campo donde se libraría aquellas batallas tan esperadas, sin embargo faltaba alguien…

– ¿Dónde rayos está Bruno? –susurro Ethan exasperado a Rojo.

–No lo sé, no ha de tardar.

– ¡Con ustedes los actuales campeones! –decía presentando y animando al público–. ¡Rojo de la región kanto!, ¡Ethan de la región de Jhoto! a…

Se detuvo al no ver nadie, llamó a un asistente y pregunto si no había llegado, contestó que aún no aparecía. El hombre de traje negro y unos lentes que adornaba su vestimenta, peli-azul era, se encontraba algo nervioso. De pronto llegó Bruno por la entrada y juntándose en su categoría.

–Llegas algo tarde. –replicó Ethan.

–Solo fui a revisarme, pero ya estoy aquí. –levantó un dedo pulgar esbozándole una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto las chicas y Mark estaban sentados en una fila, este último se encontraba fascinado al ver los campeones juntos. En cambio Lyra, Leaf y Dawn animaban a su acompañante.

–Ya llegué. –los saludo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Qué bien! Porque ya casi comienza, ven, siéntate a lado mío, te guardé un lugar. –Leaf con su mano le mostraba el asiento.

–Gracias.

–No hay de que, sé que no hemos congeniado mucho pero me gustaría llevarnos bien, hacernos amigas.

–Claro, bueno y cambiando de tema ¿Quién cree que gané? –al decir esto dijeron el nombre de su respectivo novio, excepto por Dawn.

– ¡No! Claro que ganará Ethan, él venció a 16 líderes de gimnasios y recorrió dos regiones es claro que es el más apto. –dijo orgullosa de él.

– ¡Claro que no! Es Bruno que se llevará la victoria, detuvo a dos organizaciones criminales y derrotó a 2 campeones. –alardeaba sobre el pelinegro, Aura.

– No lo creo, Rojo ha sido nombrado como el entrenador más fuerte, llegando casi al nivel 90. –se cruzó de brazos muy segura de sí.

– ¡Deténganse! Disfruten el espectáculo y ya veremos quién es el más fuerte. –tranquilizaba a las jóvenes, le hicieron caso y se sentaron de nueva cuenta–. "A decir verdad, yo les ganaría en una batalla se ve que apenas son una novatas"

–Ya cállense que va a comenzar. –Dijo Mark.

Ya estando con el concursante siguiente, continuó con la presentación.

–Como decía… ¡Bruno de la región Hoenn! ¡León de la región Sinnoh! Y por último…

De la entrada un joven de cabello castaño aparecía… ¿Quién será aquel tipo?


	8. Vs Lance

Traigo la continuación de esta historia, como esta es mi segunda vez narrando un enfrentamiento, me gustaría que opinaran que les pareció y que aportaran ideas y sin más, espero y les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueño.

* * *

Vs Lance

Aquel joven de cabellos alborotados, salió de las sombras siendo elogiado por todo el público, tanto por grandes y chicos. Su mirada tenía absoluta confianza y determinación a pesar de ser su primera vez en tomar lugar junto con los campeones, aunque ya lo había hecho solo como un simple entrenador más, no sobresaliendo sino como un tercer lugar, siendo opacado por el "entrenador más fuerte de todos", sabía que esta vez no sería así. Cuando entró se quedó viendo muy fijamente a los "nuevos". Esta vez no sería fácil. Un pensamiento atravesó su mente. El miedo de ser derrotado a la primera, algo que nunca le había preocupado, aun así daría todo por el todo.

Subió por las escalinatas para reunirse con el grupo de campeones. Rojo lo reconoció y lo saludó, algo que le desconcertó al castaño.

– ¡Hola! No sabía que te habías convertido en campeón de esta región –estiro su mano amablemente.

– Hola y, tomé le título cuando participé por primera vez… -dijo extrañado.

Hace 1 año, ese Rojo inexpresivo, frió y calculador en todo momento ganó aquel torneo, sin decir nada, sin agradecer o dirigir una palabra se mostró apacible, algo que nunca mostraba. Nate en cambio se sentía muy confiado, lo cual se arrepiente.

– ¿En serio? No me acuerdo de eso… –carraspeó–. Espero y sea una buena contienda.

– Claro. –puso una expresión de sorpresa, dejando en claro su des concertación.

Después de que el público se apaciguara, el presentador dio paso para los campeones anteriores.

Una plataforma subió desde abajo, estando ahí los mencionados. En cambio los jóvenes no tuvieron palabras para su extravagancia mostrando un gesto sorpresivo.

– ¡Y con ustedes! ¡Los ex campeones! ¡Verde de la región kanto, Lance igual de la misma región, Steven Stone…! -se detuvo. Gracias a los gritos exagerados de la chicas presentes incluyendo a las acompañantes de los chicos.

Viendo esto, todos –incluyendo los demás campeones– calvaron una mirada asesina sobre el hermoso peli-plateado. Él solo temió por su vida.

El presentador se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

– Como decía ¡Steven Stone…! -de la misma manera fue detenido, provocando su desesperación–. ¡Cállense de una vez…! Bueno continuando… ¡Cynthia de la región de Sinnoh, Elder, Iris y Takuya de la región Unova!

Los espectadores daban aplausos sin parar. De pronto en una enorme pantalla apareció atrás de ellos, mostrando una tabla de los combates que se efectuarán.

De un lado de la tabla se observaban a los actuales y del otro los anteriores campeones de esta manera: Rojo, Ethan, Bruno, León, Takuya y Nate. Y por parte de los ex campeones: Verde, Lance, Steve, Cynthia, Alder e Iris.

– ¡Y para que sea más interesante esto…! ¡Serán aleatorios los primeros combates! –dijo explosivo.

– "_¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo enfrentar a cualquiera?" –_pensó temeroso el peli-azul.

Del escenario, de nuevo subió una pequeña plataforma donde dos objetos circulares de gran tamaño estaban siendo cubiertos por un manta. El presentador las destapó, era unas ruletas, donde en cada sección estaba el nombre de cada campeón, uno con los de los actuales y la otra con los pasados. Y sin esperar la comenzó a girar.

– ¡La primera batalla es del campeón Rojo contra…! –esperaba a que se detuviera. Esta paró–. ¡Lance!

El peli-rojo que estaba cruzado de brazos, se mostró preocupado, llamando la atención de Steven.

– ¿Nervios? –preguntaba sin más.

Este se volteó.

– No para nada. –soltó una risa nerviosa, dejando más confundido a Steven.

– ¿Seguro?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

Al final de todo, los combates quedaron de esta manera:

Rojo vs Lance

Ethan vs Verde

Steven vs León

Cynthia vs Bruno

Takuya vs Iris

Nate vs Alder

– ¡Ja! Qué curioso… -dijo al aire Mark, robando la atención por parte de Leaf.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –volteo a verlo, confundida.

–Es que se me hizo muy curiosa la forma en que se enfrentarán… –se cruzó de brazos en su asiento–. Aun así, no puedo esperar verlas ya.

–Sí, es algo curioso, ya que la mayoría se enfrentarán con rivales que conocen, con excepción de León y Bruno.

Mientras tanto, fueron mandados a detrás del escenario los campeones, para después al rato salir a escena.

Rojo se mantenía sentado en un sofá que estaba colocado para los participantes, estaba apoyado en sus rodillas cabizbajo. Ethan lo percibió y se sentó a lado de él.

– ¿Cómo estás hermano? –pregunto ameno.

–Bien… es solo que… -levantó su mirada confiado–. Me estoy concentrando.

– ¿Seguro?

–Sí.

Un asistente mencionó el nombre del chico, este se levantó.

–Bueno, ya me toca, nos vemos. –dijo al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a la entrada para subir al campo de batalla.

– ¡Suerte! –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir.

–Vaya que si te llevas bien con Rojo, he. –interrumpió Nate.

–Ah, sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –contesto confundido, levantando una ceja.

– ¿Siempre ha sido así?

–No, desde que lo conocí era frió, pero lo fui conociendo y agarró confianza conmigo, aunque hay una persona que lo ablandó.

– ¿Su novia?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo sorprendido.

– Lo vi cuando llego con ella, ayer. Pero ¿Por qué brindas información a un desconocido, así sin más?

–Porque eres un campeón como nosotros, no creo que seas alguien con malas intenciones. Se necesita un corazón puro con los Pokémon y las personas que te rodean para tal grado honorífico.

–Qué perspicaz… bueno, fue un gusto Ethan, adiós. –dijo inexpresivo.

–Sí claro –despidió al castaño con una sonrisa.

Rojo se dirigió a las escalinatas, saliendo del "backstage", encontrándose con su antiguo rival ante la mirada de miles emocionados por la presentación del presentador. Su mirada era segura más su semblante serio, era un rival digno, aun así no podía dejar lo nervios de lado pues Leaf estaba ahí, aquella chica que no solo hace unos días correspondió sus sentimientos, sino que lo cambió, que ama y que resguardaría sin dudarlo un poco. La miró de reojo a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que había, podía reconocerla, era su razón en esos momentos, para seguir adelante y dejarlo todo en el campo de batalla. Estaba ahí a lado de las demás chicas, ovacionándolo y dando apoyo. Eso lo motivo más. El ex campeón de Johto contra el actual campeón de Kanto estaban frente a frente y para relajar un poco la tensión Lance dio unas palabras.

–Me he fortalecido y no dejaré que sobrepases por encima de mí. Aprendí de mis errores. ¡Así que prepárate! –lanzó una pokeball al aire, saliendo un feroz Charizard.

Leaf lo observaba con confianza, teniendo solo un pensamiento: "_Suerte"_

Sus compañeros se mantenían al tanto de la pantalla, ya que las batallas del castaño eran dignas de ser recordadas.

El público se encontraba eufórico y con atención en todo momento, esperando la reacción de Rojo. De su bolsillo sacó una pokeball, la lanzó al campo de batalla y de esta apareció su inseparable amigo, Pikachu. Este último sacó chispas de sus mejillas en señal de que estaba listo.

– ¡Lanzallamas! –ordenó Lance.

Antes de que el "dragón" obedeciera, Pikachu tomó la adelantara, corrió a una velocidad impresionante, cubriéndose de electricidad en todo el cuerpo del pequeño ratón y efectuando un placaje eléctrico, dañando a Charizard de manera efectiva, sin que Rojo se lo hubiese mencionado. Lance no supo que lo que había pasado, en verdad no se lo esperaba, estando conmocionado.

– ¡Pero que rayos!

En cambio Rojo solo se acomodó su gorra, con una mirada desafiante.

Ahora era el turno de Charizard. Efectuó su ataque que se le había ordenado, sin embargo, para su sorpresa Pikachu no estaba y antes de que diera cuenta Lance, había dado un enorme salto.

– ¡Cola de hierro! –ordenó el castaño.

La cola de Pikachu se bañó en un tono metálico, yendo en picada contra el Charizard enemigo.

– ¡No dejes que te ataque! –Charizard lo atrapó con sus fauces, dejando sin salida al ratón, vociferando un gruñido de dolor. Rojo se vio frustrado–. Ahora ¡Lanzallamas!

Dio un pequeño gruñido y de su hocico lanzó su poderoso lanzallamas, dañando al Pikachu, gritando de dolor escapó del agarre de su enemigo, causándole una quemadura. Los espectadores dieron un grito preocupado. Leaf al observar esto se lleva sus manos al pecho.

– ¿Estará bien? –dijo al aire la castaña.

–No te preocupes, estará bien, pero sí fue una gran ataque por parte de ese Charizard –intentó tranquilizarla Aura.

Sin embargo aún se observaba preocupada.

– Te había dicho que esta vez no sería tan fácil –Rojo solo lo observo de manera frustrada.

– ¿Puedes continuar? –pregunto a Pikachu, este dijo su característico grito afirmando. Sin embargo con la quemadura cayó al suelo–. Vuelve.

Lo guardó en su pokeball, sacando otra de su bolsillo.

– ¡Blastoise, ve! –la pokeball dio origen al poderoso Pokémon de los cañones, lanzando un grito feroz.

– ¡Garra dragón! –uno de los pequeños brazos de Charizard comenzó a iluminarse en una tonalidad verde, tomando forma de una garra.

– ¡Surf!

Charizard, con gran destreza, voló hasta golpear al Blastoise. Su impenetrable defensa hizo que aquel golpe no significara nada. Una ola gigante se apoderó del campo de batalla, invocado posteriormente por el Pokémon de agua, golpeando de lleno Charizard, dando en el punto débil de su rival. Cayó debilitado.

– ¡Te elijo, Aerodactyl! –Lance dio paso a su siguiente Pokémon.

– ¡Ventisca!

– ¡Esquívalo y usa poder pasado!

Blastoise lanzó una tormenta de hielo, que fue fácilmente fue esquivado por Aerodactyl. Del suelo comenzaron a levitar rocas enormes, que fueron dirigidas a Blastoise. El Pokémon de agua se vio seriamente lastimado al soltar un poco de sangre de su hocico y una línea saliendo de sus fosas nasales. Fue un golpe crítico. Un aura rodeó a Aerodactyl, indicando que sus características habían subido.

– "_Piensa, piensa…" _–de su bolsa sacó una pokeball, regresando a Blastoise, acto seguido sacó otra pokeball–. ¡Lapras, ve!

– ¡Agilidad!

– ¡Rayo hielo! –ordenó Rojo.

El fósil Pokémon hizo un movimiento rotatorio sobre sí, ganando velocidad, de pronto Lapras de su hocico liberó un rayo de tono blanco dirigido a su contrincante. Fue interceptado por el pokémon volador, bajando considerablemente su temperatura corporal y también congelándole un ala, imposibilitando remontar su vuelo. Cayó estrepitosamente al campo derrotado, chillando en el acto.

– Regresa Aerodactyl ¡Ve Gyarados! –un enorme "dragón" de agua había salido al campo, intimidando a Lapras al primer contacto que tuvo con él.

– ¡Onda trueno!

– ¡Esquívalo y usa giga impacto! –antes de que Lapras se moviera, Gyarados mandó una onda eléctrica, paralizándolo al contacto.

Eso no le fue impedimento y a marchas forzadas se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Gyarados, golpeándolo e hiriéndole gravemente, impactando contra el suelo. Yaciendo en el piso soltó un tanto de sangre por aquel golpe. El público observaba atento y preocupado por la feroz batalla.

–Ese Lance sí que es fuerte, pero Rojo ha demostrado serlo más. –dijo Aura.

–Él no es así, solo está atacando. Debería de ser más elaborada su estrategia. ¿Acaso no entrenó? –contesto Mark, con mirada frustrada dirigida al combate.

–Es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho que se golpeará en la cabeza y confesarle mi sentimientos, no estaría así en estos momentos. –miraba al vació inexpresiva, Leaf, de pronto se levantó de su asiento–. ¡No te rindas!

–"_¡Pero que impertinente!" –_pensó la peliazul y miraba de reojo con el rabillo de uno de sus ojos a la castaña de la falda.

– ¡Rojo, tú puedes! –apoyaba Lyra a su ídolo a todo pulmón a pesar de que se perdería sus gritos en trata gente apoyando a su entrenador preferido.

Al igual que afuera, el grupo de jóvenes campeones observaban atentos al mínimo movimiento. Ethan, el chico de los cabellos azabaches, se sentía frustrado pero a la vez emocionado. Tenía tiempo que no veía peleas de tales magnitudes. Aun así sentía pena por aquellos Pokémon que estaban siendo castigados. Bruno, el de la gorra blanca, observaba aquella batalla analizando cada detalle, que tipo de pokémon utilizaban, que ataques y que estrategia –si era ofensiva o defensiva–. León, el peli-azul de la boina roja, se mostraba expectante y en parte intimidado por lo fuerte que llegaban a ser con cada golpe recibido y dado. Takuya era el único que no mostraba interés en observar aquella batalla, no quería perder la sorpresa –si es que se llegaba a enfrentarse a Rojo–. Leía un revista que se había traído para matar el tiempo y…, por último, Nate que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con un semblante serio, de brazos cruzados, que al igual que Bruno determinaba cada aspecto de su contrincante, en el fondo de sí se sorprendía con tal fuerza que demostraban ser el doma dragones y el "entrenador más fuerte de todos"

En el fondo de sí, sabía que esa no era su forma de pelear, que estaba siendo solo ofensivo, como peleaba antiguamente, al parecer es golpe en la cabeza, sí le afecto un poco. Pero se sentía emocionado como si fuese la primera vez que había peleado, como cuando se enfrentó a Verde en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, quería relajarse y planear algo para que nadie de su equipo sufriera. Algo en su mente apareció. De nuevo observó a su contrincante para continuar.

– ¡Danza dragón! –Gyarados danzó con tal majestuosidad para ganar ataque y velocidad.

Lapras se quedó inmóvil para recuperar fuerzas, es entonces que Lance ordenó usar Acua cola. El "dragón de agua" serpenteo hasta Lapras, cubriendo su cola en agua en el proceso. Estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que Rojo ordenó que utilice "Protección", cubriéndose así con una pared "mágica" de tono verde Lapras. Gyarados golpeó una y otra vez aquella pared con tenacidad hasta agotarse.

– ¡Ahora, ventisca! –al encontrarse agotado, aprovecho e invocó un tormenta que golpeo al pokémon de agua, debilitándolo de golpe.

– Buen trabajo… -susurró Lance a la Pokeball de Gyarados, ya guardado. Sacó a su tercer Pokémon al combate, Salamance. - ¡Salamance, ve!

Dio un rugido feroz, intimando de nueva cuenta a Lapras.

– ¡Protección!

– ¡Enfado!

Antes de que Lapras hiciera el movimiento se vio afectado por su parálisis, Salamance voló hasta él y, comenzó a golpearlo con gran furia. Fue tanta, que en las partes que el atinó se tornaron de color morado.

– ¿Estás bien? –lo vio de reojo y asintió Lapras. Eso no tranquilizaba al castaño, reflejando en su mirada preocupación–. Bien… ¡rayo hielo!

Lance no dio ninguna orden pero Salamance se abalanzó de nueva cuenta a Lapras, y, en un movimiento rápido lanzó el mismo rayo. El movimiento chocó contra el Salamance creándose un nube de polvo, dejando ver un Salamance derrotado por el rayo hielo de Lapras.

– ¡Esto es solo el principio del fin, así que no estés tan seguro de tu victoria! ¡Ve, Dragonite!

Dragonite hizo acto de presencia, para después lanzar una llamarada contra Lapras que al final lo había derrotado por tanto daño.

– ¡Blastose, ve! –de nueva cuenta apareció el Pokémon de los cañones. - ¡Rayo hielo!

– ¡Onda trueno!

Una onda paralizó a Blastoise, dejándolo inmóvil y antes de que pudiera pensar en un ataque Rojo, Dragonite llenó de electricidad sus colmillos, enterrándoselos en su piel de Blastoise, este gruño de dolor y cayó rendido ante ese efectivo golpe.

– ¡Sal, Chrizard y usa llamarada!

–De nueva cuenta se está desesperando, pensé que retomaría su antigua estrategia y, no –regaño al castaño desesperado Mark.

–Es cierto ¿Pero por qué? –se cuestionó Aura.

–Se está preocupando más por sus Pokémon… -contestó Leaf–. Al descubrir una nueva parte de él, se ha dado cuenta que todo lo que quiere debe estar en buen estado y es lo que quiere.

– ¡¿De qué se preocupan sí lleva la delantera?! –grito exasperada Dawn, por tanto cuestionamiento "inútil" según ella–. Solo cállense.

–No debería tomártelo tan apecho, Dawn –rió nerviosa Lyra, e intentaba tranquilizar a la chica–. Solo disfruta.

–Cómo sea –se cruzó de brazos algo enojada.

Los demás solo les escurrieron una gota de sudor por la actitud de la joven y volvieron al combate.

¿Por qué estaba tan exaltada Dawn? Simple, celos. Sí, así es y, dirán ¿De qué? O ¿De quién? La verdad era que la única razón de que había venido era para, ver a Rojo y, ¿qué más daba, no? Pero ella sentía algo más que una simple admiración, estaba enamorada de él, lo consideraba alguien maduro y serio que podría hacer lo imposible por alguien, si es que se lo proponía y quería ser exactamente ese alguien, pero se vio frustrada por la castaña es por eso que no podía ni verla, ni escucharla. Por dentro le daba su apoyo, pero si lo hacía se soltaría y demostraría sus sentimientos, además de que demostrarlos, para ella, sería un acto de debilidad.

Ella lo conoció hace un par de años, hace siete años para ser exactos. En un viaje con el profesor Rowan en el S.S Anne. Lo vio por primera vez, dentro de su camarote, no le dio importancia. Cuando estaba a punto de zarpar el S.S Anne ella estaba en la cubierta para dar el adiós a la ciudad, subió a uno de los barandales, ganándose la atención del Prof. Rowan, cuando la llamó, cayó al mar, deteniendo el S.S Anne y preocupando a los pasajeros. Rojo observo esto pues aún estaba en el puerto, sin dudarlo se zambulló en el mar, nadando torpemente pero rápido hasta llegar a ella, estaba inconsciente. Del gran crucero arrojaron una escalera de cuerdas, la sujeto con gran esfuerzo y la entregó a un marinero que la auxilió dándole respiración boca a boca. Rojo subió y le brindaron una manta para que no se resfríe. Despertó por fin y pregunto dónde estaba el profesor, estando con él le dio gracias, pensando que fue quien la salvó, la corrigió para después señalar al castaño. Este se dirigió y le mostró una leve sonrisa. Eso es lo único que recuerda de él su aquella acción que siempre tendrá consigo.

– ¡Colmillo rayo! –ordenó Lance.

De nueva cuenta cubrió sus colmillos de electricidad y voló hasta donde Charizard, que lanzó previamente su llamarada. El ataque chocó contra él y, eso no lo detuvo para continuar con su ataque. Con destreza mordió una de sus alas, dejándolo débil.

– Ve, Venasaur –rugió cuando apareció de su pokeball–. ¡Somnífero!

– ¡Garra dragón!

Venasaur lanzó al campo un polvo que al contacto por parte del dragón, durmió de golpe, este previamente había volado hasta llegar a su rival.

– ¡No! ¡Despierta!

– ¡Lazo fuerte!

Venasaur agarro con sus látigos a Dragonite, lo elevó hasta el punto donde no podía más estirarse, de pronto lo azotó dejándolo en mal estado, cuarteándose el piso. Repitió la misma dosis hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. El público grito asombrado ante como manejo la situación el castaño.

–Cómo te había dicho, esto es solo es el principio del fin ¡este será mi victoria! –guardo a Dragonite y lanzó al aire una pokeball–. ¡Sal, Garchomp!

– ¿Estás listo? –Venasaur asintió–. Entonces ¡Somnífero otra vez!

– ¡Colmillo ígneo!

Antes de que pudiera efectuar dicho movimiento, Venasaur se vio acorralado por el "tiburón de tierra", mordiéndole y causando una quemadura, este chilló para después caer al suelo.

– Regresa, Venasaur…–dijo frustrado–. "_En verdad es rápido ese Garchomp, ¿pero qué puedo hacer con tal pokémon?"–_pensó preocupado–.

–El siguiente es su último pokémon, ¿Cómo hará para que lo derroté? Lo veo algo complicado.

–Estoy segura que pensará algo, Mark… eso espero –decía dudosa.

– ¿desde cuándo tan insegura, Leaf?

–Tranquila, Dawn.

– ¡Como sea!

– ¿pero qué le pasa a Dawn? –pregunto Leaf preocupada.

– ¡Snorlax, ve y usa puño hielo!

– ¡Enfado!

Snorlax cubrió su puño tornándose blanco y Garchomp corrió hacia él con gran velocidad, los espectadores se mantenían al margen del enfrentamiento, al igual los campeones.

Snorlax vs Garchomp ¿Quién ganará? Esta será el enfrentamiento decisivo entre Lance y Rojo. Continuara…


End file.
